Faux frère
by Valhalle
Summary: Une situation inextricable.
1. Chapter 1

_L'action se situe fin saison 3. Il manquait quelque chose pour parfaire cette saison. J'ai tenté de palier cet oubli. _

_En aucun cas cette fic fait le lien avec la 4. Je me suis inspirée d'un épisode comme point de départ pour ensuite partir… loin, très loin. En live, peut-être. ^^_

* * *

- Et celui-ci ?

- Il a le regard mauvais, remarqua-t-il. Et vous avez vu cette broussaille de poils à l'échancrure de son tee-shirt ? Il va vous falloir un sécateur. Cet homme ne lit donc pas les magazines de mode ? Le style néandertalien est totalement désuet.

- Parce que vous, vous les lisez ?

- Non… mais disons que j'arrive à suivre la mode par l'intermédiaire des sites de charme.

Cuddy cliqua sur la souris et détailla la photo suivante.

- Celui-là me parait bien. Quarante cinq ans, pédiatre, vit à l'écart de la ville, passionné de chevaux et adore par dessus tout la peinture. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Il s'approcha de l'écran avec un intérêt soudain.

- C'est tout à fait le genre qu'il vous faut.

Pour la première fois, House émettait un avis favorable sur un candidat. Durant deux heures, Cuddy n'avait entendu qu'un tissu de moqueries allant du paumé divorcé jusqu'au violeur présumé. Elle ne méritait pas de payer un aussi lourd tribut. Cuddy n'avait commis aucune erreur ou perdu aucun pari pour en être arrivée à consulter un site de rencontre en sa présence. Elle estimait son bureau comme une propriété privée où personne n'avait le droit d'entrer durant son absence. Ce qui paraissait normal pour tout le personnel de l'hôpital, l'était nettement moins pour House. Appelée pour une urgence, elle avait laissé son ordinateur ouvert sur la page de ce site. Une fois revenue, elle avait eu la mauvaise surprise de le voir assis dans son fauteuil.

Un couple en passe de divorcer n'aurait pas fait mieux comme dispute. Cuddy plaida la violation de son intimité et House fit appel à un sens du devoir bien étrange. L'ayant sollicité récemment pour le choix d'un donneur de sperme, il considérait son aide inachevée. Elle se serait bien passée de son assistance pour choisir l'homme de ses rêves mais il l'avait menacé de dévoiler toute l'affaire au grand jour. Dans la sagesse des vieux couples, les compromis étaient souvent plus appréciables que la rupture. Cuddy ne le croyait pas capable de faire une chose pareille mais la manière dont il l'avait regardée, le doute s'était alors installé. Un regard fixe avec sur les lèvres un sourire narquois étaient des signes avant-coureurs d'une machination prête à se mettre en marche. Elle avait préféré ne prendre aucun risque pour sa réputation et avait cédé à sa demande.

Elle avait laissé House entrer dans sa vie privée où lui seul était au courant de certains aspects de ses désirs. Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait de s'être livrée à lui.

- Son côté chevalin m'emballe déjà, ironisa-t-il. Et puis c'est un artiste. Je vous imagine poser nue dans son écurie les pieds dans le purin. Je vous préviens à l'avance, j'achète la toile.

Prenant un air inquiet, il ajouta :

- J'espère qu'il ne fait pas dans le cubisme.

Cuddy prit son bloc-notes posé sur le bureau.

- Que faites-vous ? Questionna-t-il.

- Il me plait ce Josh Atkins, dit-elle en notant les coordonnées.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas craquer.

House regarda une nouvelle fois la photo.

- Mais il n'a aucun charme.

- Si vous considérez que Robert Redford n'a aucun sex-appeal alors effectivement ce Josh doit vous paraître bien fade.

- Un beau ravalement peut réparer une devanture pourrie. Regardez ses traits. On ne voit pas très bien sur la photo mais j'arrive à distinguer un étirement de ses pommettes. La bouche et le cou ont également subi un déplissage. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus qu'il ait fait quelques injections de Botox sur les rides de son front puisqu'il n'en a aucune. Il est factice votre Redford !

Elle déchira la feuille et la plia soigneusement.

- Le jeu est terminé, House. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Elle regroupa ses affaires éparpillées sur son bureau et se pencha pour prendre son porte-documents.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, sourit-il. Vous n'allez pas appeler ce gars là ?

- La suite ne vous concerne plus, dit Cuddy en sentant l'agacement monter en elle.

- Et puis c'est un toubib ! Toute la journée vous êtes entourée de médecins. Il ne va pas vous changer de votre train-train quotidien. Vous passerez vos soirées à lui parler de vos cancéreux et lui d'acné juvénile ? Préparez-vous à vivre un amour passionnel, Cuddy.

House était toujours assis alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau. Elle s'arrêta avant de dégager ses cheveux du col.

- Pourquoi êtes vous si négatif ? Vous n'avez pas cessé de démolir tous ces hommes en vous basant uniquement sur leur apparence. Votre objectivité est votre marque de fabrique, House. Où était-elle ce soir ?

Elle s'approcha du bureau et posa ses mains dessus.

- Vous l'avez perdue car quelque chose doit vous déranger, continua-t-elle. Je suis persuadée que vous ne m'avez pas imposé votre aide uniquement pour vous amuser. Et à en croire votre comportement, je dirais plutôt que vous êtes jaloux de tous ces hommes.

- Jaloux ? Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Ce sont tous des ringards !

- Parce qu'ils affichent ouvertement leurs sentiments ? Parce qu'ils osent montrer leur solitude affective et veulent changer cet état de fait ? Je ne vois qu'un seul ringard ici. Vous.

Elle se pencha pour mieux appuyer sa demande.

- Rendez-moi service, House.

Elle avait réussi à lui faire perdre de sa suffisance. Elle perçut même de la gêne dans son regard.

- Pensez à éteindre la lumière lorsque vous sortirez de mon bureau.

Cuddy lui tourna le dos et partit avec sur les lèvres l'esquisse d'un sourire. Pour parfaire sa victoire, elle accentua légèrement son déhanchement en sachant qu'il ne manquerait pas de la regarder. _Qu'il était bon parfois de le remettre à sa place_, se dit-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Le cuir glacial de la selle commençait à lui paralyser les fesses. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les flics se distendaient plus facilement les nerfs rachidiens que le reste de la population. A force de faire le pied de grue pendant des heures dans leur voiture, le corset était envisageable en fin de carrière.

House n'aurait pas ce problème puisqu'il était à son deuxième jour d'espionnage et sur une moto. Aucune chance d'écoper de ce maintien lombaire. En revanche, des engelures étaient à prévoir s'il restait plus longtemps inactif. _Quelle idée aussi de prendre la moto en plein_ _hiver_. Il avait hésité à la sortir de la remise mais connaissant la rue de Cuddy, il était difficile de trouver un poste d'observation convenable avec une voiture. Il était frigorifié, certes, mais sur le trottoir en face de sa maison.

Masqué par la nuit et les véhicules en stationnement, il s'accorda le privilège de descendre de sa moto pour se réchauffer les mains sur le moteur.

Il n'avait pas prévu que l'attente serait aussi pénible. Comparé à hier, la température avait encore chuté. Dans toute analyse, il y avait un facteur risque à prendre en compte. Un aléa qui changeait toute la donne. La nuit dernière, il avait poireauté à cause de ça. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il était convaincu que quelque chose allait se passer ce soir.

Il l'avait lu dans l'agenda de Cuddy.

Une bonne méthode pour connaître l'avenir, avait-il pensé. D'ailleurs, il s'était étonné qu'elle laisse son carnet de rendez-vous en évidence. _D'accord, il était dans son bureau mais l'incident du site Internet aurait dû la rendre plus méfiante ? _Il y avait là un mystère que House n'arrivait pas à élucider. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas changer ses habitudes en sachant qu'il trouverait toujours le moyen de pénétrer dans son bureau ? Elle surestimait ses capacités, il n'était pas Foreman tout de même ! La deuxième hypothèse- et certainement la meilleure- était qu'elle se moquait éperdument qu'il poursuive son investigation. Si tel était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'elle se contrefichait de sa réaction. Et par conséquent de lui. House trouva bien vite une troisième possibilité. Cuddy tenait à ce que quelqu'un tombe dessus, et comme personne ne rentrait dans son bureau sans sa présence, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui.

Ses déductions commençaient à devenir abracadabrantes à force de les tourner comme un Rubik's cube. Echafauder des théories sur des détails, House était passé maître en la matière. C'était devenu un sixième sens. Une qualité à double tranchant lorsque celle-ci dépassait les frontières de son métier. Peu importait les moyens mis en œuvre pour combler ses obsessions. Il ne croyait pas au hasard mais à la logique. Et si Cuddy avait laissé ce maudit carnet ouvert où il avait pu lire : 20H/Dîner/Atkins, c'était qu'elle souhaitait qu'il soit lu.

_Et pourquoi l'avoir écrit ? Ce n'est pas comme le dentiste ou le coiffeur ! Ce genre de rendez-vous, on s'en souvient sans avoir besoin de le notifier quelque part ? On ne pense qu'à ça toute la journée ! Et ce style d'écriture ? Abrégé, impersonnel, direct et froid, que voulait-il dire ? Elle aurait aussi bien pu marquer 20H/Dîner/Atkins/Sexe pour parfaire son plan de soirée !_

House avait les deux mains posées sur le moteur à moitié froid lorsqu'une Ford Mustang rouge dernier modèle, le sortit de ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta devant chez Cuddy. Il se redressa pour mieux détailler la personne à l'intérieur. Un homme blond, la quarantaine passée, habillé d'un manteau sombre en sortit. Pressé par le froid, il fit le tour de sa voiture pour ouvrir la porte passager. Il prit dans une main un bouquet de fleur et de l'autre House crut distinguer la forme d'une bouteille. Il claqua la portière avec son pied et s'élança pour remonter l'allée de Cuddy.

Toujours planqué, House était pétrifié. L'hiver n'était plus le seul responsable de la solidification de ses os, l'effroi de l'indécision venait brusquement de s'ajouter au processus. Il avait tout prévu sauf l'essentiel. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Par réflexe, il se baissa pour ne pas être vu par cet homme, debout sur le perron, prenant soin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Vu de loin, il ressemblait à un épileptique en passe de faire une crise.

House était plaqué au sol alors qu'une décision s'imposait. Du temps, il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir. Il prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

Il pouvait se faire mal aux yeux à jouer les voyeurs et assister impuissant à cette soirée. Il pouvait tout aussi bien rentrer chez lui pour se concocter un cocktail explosif de Vicodine/Bourbon, effets garantissant de terribles maux de tête le lendemain. Il pouvait faire tout ce que bon lui semblait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas courir comme cet homme, avec élan et détermination vers la maison de Cuddy. Il raccrocha avec rage son téléphone pour aussitôt recomposer le même numéro. _Ce n'est pas avec des pensées à la noix que tu vas progresser !_ Alors que le nom s'affichait sur son cadran lumineux, une évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Il n'allait pas rester les bras croisés sans déjouer la fatalité. Il n'était pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour renoncer à cause de son manque de courage.

La personne à l'autre bout de la ligne avait décroché. Il ferma le clapet de son mobile pour aussitôt le rouvrir. Le temps pressait. Il devait agir vite avant que ce Redford entre en action. Il refit à nouveau le numéro.

Il s'appuya sur sa moto pour sortir de sa planque. Il se pencha pour déloger sa canne du fourreau improvisé et partit à l'assaut du destin. Avec la peur au ventre comme cheval de bataille, House se faufila entre les voitures pour traverser la rue peuplée d'ombres fantomatiques. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun prétexte pour s'ingérer dans une soirée où sa présence n'était ni attendue ni désirée. La dernière fois, il possédait une excuse en béton pour faire irruption chez elle. Sans son armure médicale, il avait toutes les chances qu'elle lui claque la porte au nez.

Le peu de bravoure l'abandonna en passant devant la belle calandre de la Ford Mustang. Il peina à monter le trottoir à cause de sa jambe récalcitrante et finit par se demander si la capitulation serait moins amère en jetant un pavé sur le capot de cette rutilante voiture. _Et comment prendras-tu la fuite ? En courant ?_ _Tu n'es plus capable de rien. Même de jouer au vandale. _House s'arrêta. _A qui la faute ?_ D'un coup, la perception de la situation prit une tournure différente.

Toujours sur le palier, l'homme venait de sonner pour la seconde fois en trépignant d'impatience. Alors qu'il était sur le point de faire demi-tour, House se dépêcha de le rejoindre en jetant un œil sur son cellulaire. Son correspondant n'avait toujours pas décroché. Il avait quelques secondes d'avance pour mettre en place un stratagème. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire ou faire mais désormais il était convaincu d'être en droit d'agir ainsi.

Cuddy avait pris un jour une grave décision à son encontre. Il lui en faisait payer le prix un peu chaque jour. Ce soir, il allait prendre beaucoup d'avance…


	3. Chapter 3

Elle avait eu le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur, de passer chez le traiteur, de faire un saut à l'hôpital pour récupérer un agenda oublié, de constater que sa commande de petits fours n'était pas la sienne, de revenir le mentionner au commerçant, confus d'excuses ; d'enchaîner avec un teinturier aussi ennuyé qu'elle que sa robe ne soit pas prête ; et pour clore l'après midi, l'évier de la cuisine avait décidé que c'était le bon jour pour refouler. Elle admirait les femmes capables de prendre en charge la partie bricolage dans une maison alors qu'elle-même n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir du sens pour visser ou dévisser. En écopant les eaux usées, Cuddy s'était dit que la soirée ne pouvait être que meilleure.

Après avoir épongé et tout nettoyé, Cuddy s'était glissée sous la douche pour ensuite se soumettre au rituel de la penderie. En petite tenue, elle avait étalé la moitié de ses affaires sur son lit en constatant parmi les dizaines de vêtements éparpillés qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Le drame de toute une vie.

Après de multiples essayages, elle s'était enfin décidée pour une robe noire en taffetas. Simple, élégante et facile à retirer si l'occasion se présentait. Cuddy avait besoin de décompresser, d'évacuer la tension des derniers mois causés par les problèmes liés à son hôpital mais également par ceux de sa vie personnelle. Le sexe était un remède. Un exutoire qui lui permettait d'effacer durant un instant le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être mère, tout en restant femme. Elle n'avait pas eu de relation depuis trois long mois. Une éternité. Son besoin d'affection était tel qu'il lui donna le courage d'appeler Josh Atkins.

Le premier contact téléphonique avec Josh avait été surprenant. Leur profession commune les avait tout de suite mis en confiance. La voix de Josh était chaude et ses paroles pleines d'assurance. Il avait détendu la situation en lui révélant que c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait un site de rencontre. Un moyen peu conventionnel qu'il avait longuement hésité à utiliser. Cuddy n'était pas non plus une grande spécialiste. Ils s'étaient amusés de leur gaucherie en s'avouant qu'il serait bête de ne pas évoluer avec son temps. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Cuddy avait eu le sentiment de renouer le contact avec un ami que le temps avait éloigné. De lui résumer sa vie durant son absence et d'espérer le voir prochainement. Une date avait été convenue. Il l'avait invitée à dîner et Cuddy lui avait suggéré de passer prendre un verre avant de se rendre au restaurant. Les choses ne pouvaient pas mieux tournées.

Elle était fin prête lorsqu'elle fit un dernier tour d'inspection de sa maison. La femme de ménage était venue en urgence le matin même pour nettoyer les carreaux et brosser les tapis. Cuddy avait doublé ses honoraires pour la décider. Une maison propre et ordonnée était le reflet de soi-même, pensait-elle. Même si Cuddy n'était pas une fée du logis et passait très peu de temps chez-elle, elle mettait un point d'honneur à garder une maison entretenue.

Elle retapa les coussins du canapé, passés outre la vigilance de la femme de ménage, et se questionna sur l'importance des bougies. Les allumer serait une bonne idée. Elle se lança à la recherche d'allumettes. Dans sa cuisine, l'évier n'arrêtait pas de faire des gargouillis suivis de renvois écoeurants et nauséabonds. Elle boucha la bonde et désodorisa la pièce à coup de spray. Une sapinière géante venait de pousser miraculeusement sur un lit marécageux. Et Cuddy empestait le conifère.

L'odeur la prit à la gorge, ses yeux devinrent brillants. Elle se servit un verre d'eau avant que son rimmel ne commence à ruisseler. Elle déposa son verre dans le lave-vaisselle à moitié rempli et par peur des odeurs, elle enclencha le prélavage. De simples gestes causaient parfois de grands maux, Cuddy le comprendrait à ses dépens bien plus tard dans la soirée.

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de bain pour constater dans son miroir l'étendue des dégâts. Tout semblait en ordre. Elle se repoudra le nez et chassa l'essence de sapin synthétique par un parfum plus subtil et moins agressif. Elle avait l'impression que cette fragrance de sapinette ne partirait jamais. Plus le temps de prendre une douche.

La soirée ne pouvait que mieux se finir, elle en était convaincue. Lorsqu'elle repassa dans le salon, Cuddy constata parmi les petits fours agencés sur la table basse qu'elle avait oublié les allumettes. Ne souhaitant plus remettre les pieds dans la cuisine, elle se consola avec l'idée d'allumer ses bougies à leur retour. En partant du principe qu'il y ait un « après » restaurant. Ce qu'elle imaginait sans mal.

Son intérêt se porta sur la cheminée. Le problème revenait au même. Elle n'avait rien pour l'allumer. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil en arrêtant de vouloir créer une ambiance à tout prix. Sa nervosité devenait palpable. Il fallait se détendre. Tout allait bien se passer avec ou sans flammes autour d'elle. Ne penser à rien et calmer son impatience.

L'attente revêtait souvent les habits de la torture.

Cuddy épousseta les accoudoirs du fauteuil, passa en revue toute sa bibliothèque, déplaça un soliflore pour finalement le remettre à sa place originelle, se fit offense pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de s'avaler un petit four et finit par se demander si une ambiance musicale était nécessaire.

Dans le méli-mélo de ses préoccupations, le téléphone sonna. Elle se précipita vers la chambre, contente d'être enfin libérée de cette angoisse oppressante et décrocha en criant presque son nom. Personne ne répondit. Elle essaya de nouveau avant de mettre fin à la communication.

La porte d'entrée carillonna.

Cuddy ferma les yeux et souffla énergiquement. _Calme toi, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas passer une agréable soirée. _

A mi-parcours, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Cuddy fit la grimace. Dans quel ordre devait-elle procéder ? Elle hésita. La sonnerie du téléphone devenait persistante. Peu de gens avaient ce numéro, quelques amis, sa famille et surtout le directeur suppléant de l'hôpital. Comme toujours, elle fit passer le devoir avant le plaisir. Elle revint dans la chambre à coucher et décrocha le combiné. Toujours personne. Une erreur ou un petit plaisantin. Elle tourna le dos lorsque l'entrée et le téléphone, comme guidé par une volonté propre, tintèrent à l'unisson._ Au diable, le téléphone !_

Cuddy ne dévia plus de son chemin. Les quelques secondes la séparant de la porte d'entrée furent pleines d'appréhension et d'espérance.

Elle se laissait une dernière chance pour concevoir un enfant de façon naturelle. Elle croyait encore aux miracles. Elle n'avait jamais été diagnostiquée stérile et expérimentait tous les traitements hormonaux pour stimuler son cycle d'ovulation. Elle avait besoin d'une relation durable pour essayer encore et encore. L'homme se tenant derrière la porte mettrait peut-être un terme à cet évènement tant espéré. Cuddy essayait une dernière fois avant de revenir à des moyens plus hasardeux sur les origines du père. Et si la nature lui refusait ce droit d'accès, elle envisagerait l'adoption comme ultime recours.

La main posée sur la poignée, elle se força à revenir au présent. Trente minutes passées avec Josh au téléphone et Cuddy tirait déjà des plans sur la comète. Dans toute chose qu'elle entreprenait, elle allait vite en besogne. Même si apprendre à le connaître s'avérait un bon départ avant de le considérer comme un géniteur potentiel, son horloge biologique lui soutenait le contraire.

Cuddy ouvrit la porte.

Le froid mordant l'enveloppa de son linceul hivernal. Cuddy frissonna dans sa robe légère et soyeuse. L'avenir devint sombre. Elle songea à ces femmes dont la vie était simple et paisible. A sa femme de ménage et ses trois enfants qu'elle élevait avec son mari dans un modeste appartement. Ces gens mesuraient-ils leur chance ? Cuddy n'en réclamait pas plus. Etait-ce trop en demander ? Peut-être était-elle destinée à finir seule, après tout. Mariée avec son métier jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Mariée avec House pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle n'imaginait pas à l'époque qu'en signant son contrat de travail celui-ci se transformerait en contrat de mariage.

En face d'elle, un des deux hommes souriait à pleine dent, les bras chargés de victuailles et de fleurs. L'autre pas. Il scrutait dans son regard la tempête grondant au loin. Il avait intérêt à lui annoncer que l'hôpital était en feu,_ ou mieux_,qu'il lui apportait sa démission. De toute façon, les raisons seraient en deçà de sa colère. Elle se sentait perdre le contrôle de sa soirée. Elle ne se doutait pas que celle-ci allait virer au cauchemar.

Le téléphone s'était arrêté de sonner. Mais personne ne s'en soucia.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Il employait généralement des méthodes plus sournoises, se mettant rarement dans des situations périlleuses. C'était tout nouveau pour lui de s'exposer au danger sans y être préparé. De se retrouver devant sa patronne sans arguments tangibles pour justifier sa présence. Ca n'allait pas être simple ! Il ne se considérait pas comme victime, loin de là, mais que son action soit mal interprétée le contrariait fortement. Même si cela paraissait étrange, il était venu évaluer le prétendant. Au même titre que l'aurait fait un grand frère vis-à-vis de sa sœur, House se sentait l'âme d'un protecteur. Où du moins le faisait-il croire à ce Josh Atkins.

- C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez là, monsieur Cuddy. Vous allez pouvoir me raconter en détail la vie de Lisa. Comment était-elle dans sa jeunesse ?

Assis confortablement dans le canapé, Josh avait très bien accepté le fait que son frère passe à l'improviste. Il avait même été le seul à insister pour qu'il reste boire un verre et ainsi faire plus ample connaissance tous ensemble. Une fois les présentations faites, il n'était plus question pour House de revenir en arrière.

Du côté de Cuddy, la situation virait au permafrost. Il aurait payé cher pour connaître ses pensées. Juste pour savoir comment voyait-elle sa fin. Dans quel bain d'acide l'avait-elle plongé ? Ou bien quel ustensile affilé avait-elle utilisé pour sa décapitation ? Il hésitait encore sur les méthodes mais il ne devait pas tellement se tromper sur le fond. Son regard vert émeraude allait l'occire sur place s'il n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il préféra se recentrer sur Josh. A lui non plus, il n'allait pas faire de cadeaux. Il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Elle était pareille. Mais en plus petite.

- Non, je veux dire, racontez moi votre parcours familial.

- Nous avions des parents.

- Oui, dit-il en prenant son verre, je me doute. Où avez-vous grandi ?

- Toujours au même endroit.

- Joli comme coin ?

- Tranquille.

- Et vos études ?

- Tous les deux médecine.

- Vos parents ou quelqu'un de votre famille étaient médecins ?

- Non.

- Une vocation, en somme.

- Si l'on veut.

Josh but une gorgée de vin rouge, pas assez chambré au goût de House.

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, monsieur Cuddy. Ou bien est-ce moi qui suis trop curieux ?

Cet homme avait toutes les chances de se faire embaucher à Hollywood pour tourner _Out of Africa 2. _Karen Blixen avait certainement dû avoir des enfants épris à leur tour d'écrire leur mémoire.

Josh Atkins était séduisant, d'une beauté naturelle. Et cependant, il semblait plutôt fuir son apparence de _Gatsby le Magnifique._ Jeans noir et gros pull marin avec boutonnière sur l'épaule devaient pourtant suffire à ce que toute la gent féminine tombe sous le charme. L'élégance du félin sans l'aspect du prédateur, pensa House. Son répondeur devait être saturé de message suite à son annonce faite sur le site. Malgré une photo peu avantageuse, House ne décela aucune trace de chirurgie esthétique ni de soins particuliers apportés sur son visage. Ce type était une énigme.

- Mon frère est un grand farceur, rattrapa Cuddy. Il aime déstabiliser les gens avec un humour parfois mal employé.

- Effectivement, ça peut surprendre, sourit Josh.

- C'est moi le boute-en-train de la famille, rétorqua House d'une voix atone.

- Et votre sœur le joyau à protéger.

- Vous voulez dire à tyranniser, rectifia Cuddy.

- Même pas vrai.

- Qui s'immisce dans la vie de l'autre ? Lança-t-elle.

- Qui me refile des dossiers pour avoir mon avis ? Se défendit House en faisant allusion aux donneurs de sperme.

- Simplement pour connaître l'avis d'un spécialiste.

- Dois-je rappeler que je diagnostique des pathologies. La gynécologie, c'est deux étages au-dessous du mien.

- Je ne souhaitais pas ébruiter cette histoire dans tout l'hôpital.

- Je n'ai pas la réputation de garder en tombe les secrets d'autrui.

- Je voulais avoir l'avis… de mon frère. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Calé dans les coussins, Josh suivait la conversation comme un match de tennis. La balle était dans le camp du frère qui ne semblait pas vouloir relancer. Il profita de l'accalmie.

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

- C'est elle qui a commencée, répondit House.

Le front de Josh se plissa de quelques rides.

- Vous ressemblez à deux enfants que je traite actuellement dans mon centre pédiatrique. Nathan et Virgil. Deux frères d'une extrême gentillesse, serviables et d'une intelligence au dessus de la moyenne. Deux adorables enfants qui font le bonheur de tout le personnel.

- Mais ? Interféra House.

- Mais uniquement lorsqu'ils sont séparés. Une fois ensemble, ils deviennent méconnaissables. Agitations, cris, violence. Obligé de les séparer pour éviter qu'ils s'entretuent. Ils n'arrivent pas à supporter la présence de l'autre sans avoir recours aux mains. Et le plus étonnant, c'est que ces deux enfants ne peuvent pas dormir l'un sans l'autre. Au matin, les infirmières doivent surveiller leur réveil afin de prévenir le champ de bataille.

Josh porta son verre en bouche en remarquant qu'il était le seul à boire.

- Vous me faites penser à eux, ajouta-t-il.

- Comment les traitez-vous ? S'intéressa Cuddy.

- Par séances individuelles. J'essaye de déterminer le facteur responsable, l'origine de leur discorde. J'évite dans la mesure du possible d'utiliser des régulateurs d'humeur ou autres calmants qui ont tendance à anesthésier et rendre amorphe les enfants.

- Vous avez constaté une évolution ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas encore. J'ai l'impression de stagner. En général, les enfants sont plutôt malléables mais pour eux, le mal semble persister.

- Vous devriez employer une méthode plus radicale.

- Et que me conseilleriez-vous, monsieur Cuddy ? Dit-il en s'emparant d'un petit four.

House détailla les mains de Josh. De longs doigts fins, identiques à ceux d'un pianiste. House lui envia cet attrait physique. Lui avait de vilaines mains, ridées aux jointures et abîmées par les interminables séances de lavage à l'eau savonneuse dans les blocs opératoire. L'ossature de ses mains ne lui permettait pas d'effleurer avec grâce et volupté les touches de son piano. Il avait dû travailler deux fois plus sa dextérité pour acquérir de la fluidité dans le mouvement. Des mains comme celles de Josh étaient l'apanage de tous les grands virtuoses. Un rêve absolu. Pour certains, la nature offrait tous ses privilèges et semblait compenser aux dépens des autres. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire de gène, House trouvait parfois l'inégalité cruelle.

Cependant, l'essence même de chaque individu n'était pas simplement dans le reflet -même avantageux- qu'il renvoyait aux autres. House s'amusait très souvent dans son métier au jeu du « Que caches-tu ? ». Des résultats d'analyses, des symptômes, des radios l'orientaient sur ses diagnostics mais le grand ordonnateur était le patient et son refus d'obtempérer à lui révéler ses secrets. Alors House fouillait et grattait plus ou moins fort la couche de vernis de protection. Et par la suite, tout le monde ne s'en portait que mieux.

Concernant Josh, il y avait un point noir. Deux, en fait. Son apparence le trahissait. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de recourir à un site de rencontre ? Cuddy tombait en pâmoison devant lui, avalait littéralement ses paroles. Son petit effet pouvait tout aussi bien fonctionner dans n'importe quel bar huppé de la ville.

Et ce tic ? Pourquoi passait-il régulièrement le pouce de sa main gauche entre le majeur et l'annulaire ? Il ne paraissait pourtant pas nerveux. Même dépourvu de toute appréhension face à ce premier rendez-vous en compagnie d'un frère inopportun et réfractaire au dialogue. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mal à l'aise ?

- La peur.

Les jolis muscles maxillaires de Josh s'arrêtèrent de bouger.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Mettez-les en situation extrême.

Josh réfléchit un instant.

- Comme par exemple, je pousse celui qui ne sait pas nager et j'observe la réaction de l'autre ?

- C'est l'idée générale.

- Sans tenir compte du traumatisme ni des dommages irréversibles que cela peut engendrer ?

- Ce sont les risques à prendre.

Les traits de son visage se détendirent.

- Vous plaisantez encore, monsieur Cuddy, dit-il, soulagé.

Il s'adressa à Cuddy.

- Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer. Travailler avec votre frère ne doit pas être de tout repos.

- Vous n'avez pas idée.

House allait rétorquer lorsque le bruit étouffé d'une sonnerie l'interrompit dans son élan. Chacun mit sa main à la ceinture, à l'exception de Cuddy, cherchant du regard son sac.

- C'est le mien ! s'exclama Josh en brandissant son biper.

Son visage se ferma en regardant l'écran.

- Je peux utiliser votre téléphone, Lisa ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en pressentant un nouveau coup du sort.

Elle l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre et le laissa seul. Elle revint dans le salon et se planta devant House qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du canapé.

- Vous avez cinq secondes pour sortir de chez moi.

- Je ne peux pas partir sans lui dire au revoir, Cuddy ! Ca ne se fait pas.

- Partez immédiatement, House.

- Comme vous voulez, dit-il en se levant. Mais je vous préviens, vous allez très vite être malheureuse, Cuddy.

Regagnant l'entrée, elle se retourna pour constater que Josh était toujours dans sa chambre. Elle s'adressa à House à voix basse.

- Je vais vous dire ce qui me rend malheureuse. C'est de voir mon employé débarquer chez moi pour me gâcher ma soirée. De se faire passer pour un frère antipathique et de tenir des propos dénués de sens. De chercher à le déstabiliser sans raison apparente.

Elle jeta un œil derrière son dos. Elle voyait Josh faire des va-et-vient devant la porte, l'air affligé. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Sa colère redoubla.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un emmerdeur. Je pensais que vous plaisantiez lorsque vous parliez de sabrer le bonheur des autres. C'était donc vrai. Votre vie personnelle est si nulle pour que vous veniez gâcher celle des autres ? Tant que vous serez malheureux, tout le monde devra l'être autour de vous ? Une sorte de parité ?

Ses paroles acérées lui meurtrirent le coeur, le laissant sans voix. Cuddy ne retenait plus ses mots.

- Vous le faites déjà si bien avec Wilson. Ne comptez pas sur moi, House, pour entrer dans le cercle.

Dès le début, cette idée avait été stupide. Il aurait dû rester chez lui en noyant ses pensées dans l'alcool. Pourquoi était-il venu deux jours de suite se planquer devant ses persiennes comme l'aurait fait un mari jaloux ? Par curiosité ? Par sentiment d'injustice ? Qu'elle puisse évoluer dans la vie alors que lui restait loin derrière le gênait à ce point ? C'était pire que tout cela réuni, House s'en rendit compte. Cuddy venait d'abattre une vérité qu'il avait toujours refusé de voir.

- Je suis désolé, Lisa.

House ne prononça pas ces mots. Josh se tenait derrière elle, ennuyé. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. House vit la colère déserter petit à petit son visage pour laisser place à la déception. Elle se retourna en sachant que la suite de sa phrase allait être déplaisante.

- Une urgence. Nathan est passé outre la vigilance des infirmières et a tenté de tuer son frère par strangulation. Il est sorti d'affaire mais les parents sont furieux contre le personnel et ne semblent pas en démordre. Je dois partir avant qu'ils ne demandent à récupérer leurs enfants. Ce serait l'anéantissement des maigres améliorations que j'ai pu obtenir jusque là. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il récupéra son long manteau noir accroché à la patère de l'entrée et l'enfila.

- Je suis navré pour le restaurant, cette soirée et surtout du peu de temps passé en votre présence. Accordez-moi une deuxième chance. Laissez-moi l'occasion de me rattraper une prochaine fois.

House ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le perron, laissant Cuddy affronter seule ses désillusions.

Dans la rue, une femme passa avec son chien, pressant le pas pour rentrer chez elle. L'air glacial était revigorant pour l'organisme. Il donnait un coup de fouet, évitait l'inertie et forçait à aller de l'avant. Ou peut-être fuyait-elle simplement ce mal être pour se réfugier dans la chaleur de son foyer. House n'avait nulle part où aller pour se réchauffer. Ce soir, un froid indicible l'habitait. Il ne souhaitait pas rentrer chez lui pour ruminer les propos de Cuddy. N'importe quel bar sur sa route ferait l'affaire. L'alcool, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, entraînait une perte de chaleur et n'était surtout pas prescrit comme remède. Mais peu importait, c'était un bon leurre. Un moyen ancestral de s'éloigner de la réalité. Il en avait grandement besoin.

- Vous partez aussi, monsieur Cuddy ? Vous ne restez pas avec votre sœur ?

Dans son dos, la porte se referma. Josh se tenait à présent à côté de lui, dans la même posture que leur première rencontre. Sur le moment, cette idée de frère lui était apparue terriblement amusante. Elle l'était nettement moins à présent.

- Une urgence.

- J'ai passé une soirée des plus surprenante. Courte mais mémorable. Et à ce sujet, je voudrais vous faire part de mes impressions.

Impassible, House l'observait. Josh était plein de vitalité, intelligent, sûr de lui. L'incarnation de l'homme idéal. Aucun reproche à lui faire. Une perfection des plus troublante. Il y avait forcément un loup quelque part, terrifiant et effrayant. House s'accrochait encore à cette idée. Son unique idée.

- Est-ce vraiment utile ?

- Pour nous deux, je le pense, oui. J'ai un aveu à vous faire.

Josh devenait énigmatique. C'était peut-être ça le revers de son apparence. Il était atteint d'une double personnalité ?

- Dites-moi que vous êtes un eunuque.

Josh ne releva pas la remarque. Il semblait impatient d'en finir.

- Les figures emblématiques ne sont pas très nombreuses dans le monde médical. Il n'est pas rare d'entendre toujours les mêmes noms revenir ou de voir les mêmes visages dans la presse spécialisée. Il y a six ou sept mois, un article est paru dans le Médical Research détaillant point par point le suivi d'un jeune homme atteint d'une protubérance au visage avant son opération chirurgicale. Un certain Grégory House était son médecin.

Josh porta sa main à la ceinture pour s'emparer de son biper. Il n'arrêtait plus de lui sonner l'urgence.

- Vous paraissiez plus jeune sur la photo de l'article, dit-il en lisant le message. Je dois reconnaître que vous savez défendre vos intérêts, monsieur House. Mais dois-je vous considérer comme un allié ou un rival ? Je n'arrive pas à trancher. Et je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre votre réponse mais sachez que Lisa me plait beaucoup.

Il descendit rapidement les marches et courut jusqu'à sa Mustang garée devant la maison.

- Et je ne suis pas du genre à lâcher prise facilement, cria-t-il. Mais vous êtes hors course puisqu'elle cherche quelqu'un. Donc je n'ai aucun souci à me faire du côté de Lisa.

La voiture sortit rapidement de son stationnement tandis que Josh agitait la main à travers sa vitre baissée. Ils disparurent à l'angle de la rue avant que le ronronnement du V6 ne se perde à son tour.

Dans le silence de la nuit, House regagna sa moto. Sa patte folle descendit les marches avec moins de vigueur que Josh. Il enfila son casque et enfourcha la grosse cylindrée. Il mit la clé dans l'interstice et démarra. Le moteur s'égosilla quelques instants avant de caler. House recommença l'opération plusieurs fois en espaçant la mise en route. En vain. Le phare central baissa d'intensité avant de s'éteindre complètement. House avait remisé sa moto durant trois long mois en omettant de débrancher la batterie. Le trajet jusqu'ici n'avait pas suffi à la recharger. Elle était à plat.

Sur sa visière, une goutte d'eau perla. Puis une deuxième. House leva la tête. Des milliers de points blancs envahissaient les cieux, virevoltant silencieusement. Ils semblaient tous contents d'arriver sur lui pour simplement lui dire : « C'est nous ! On vient pour achever ta soirée ! ». _Une entrée plutôt réussie._

House posa les mains sur le réservoir et attendit. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, il serait un bonhomme recouvert de neige s'il ne faisait rien. L'inaction avait toujours été le propre de son existence. House était un grand observateur de la vie des autres, rarement acteur de la sienne. _Il est peut-être temps d'agir_, se dit-il en tournant la tête vers la maison de Cuddy. _Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._


	5. Chapter 5

La bouteille était à moitié pleine. Cuddy prit son verre et le remplit à ras bord. Josh avait apporté un château Chasse-Spleen 1995, un millésime de renom pour les amateurs de vin. Elle but le nectar d'une traite, sans apprécier sa délicatesse, sa finesse ni même le velours de ses caresses. Le vin était fait pour être partagé, entretenait la connivence, cultivait la gaieté. En aucun cas, il n'était destiné à l'ivresse. Mais Cuddy se moquait pas mal de tout ce verbiage autour du vin. Elle ne buvait jamais. Elle n'était pas allergique mais ses accointances avec l'alcool se limitaient à un verre de champagne une fois par an pour fêter le bilan avec tous les actionnaires. Et encore, elle ne finissait jamais son verre. « _Rouler sous la table_ » pouvait résumer sa réaction au-delà de deux flûtes. Sa dernière « cuite expresse » remontait à vingt ans lors d'une soirée. Un très mauvais souvenir. Au matin, en récupérant ses affaires éparpillés au sol, elle s'était juré de ne plus toucher à une goutte d'alcool. Elle avait claqué la porte en laissant dormir un homme avec qui, elle avait certainement dû passer un agréable moment. Si toutefois, elle avait pu s'en souvenir…

Cuddy pencha la bouteille et libéra à nouveau les arômes du précieux breuvage. Ce soir, elle faisait une entorse à la règle. _Au flop de cette soirée, _trinqua-t-elle_._ Elle leva son verre et sans reprendre son souffle, le but aussi vite que le premier. Une brûlure lui parcourut le larynx. Elle eut deux, trois haut-le-cœur et parvint par miracle à conserver son tapis propre. C'était une torture. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'infliger cette sentence pour ensuite aller au plus mal. Elle voulait oublier cette soirée comme celle d'il y a vingt ans. C'était tout bonnement impossible, l'alcool n'avait pas d'effets rétroactifs. Il aurait fallu boire avant que Josh et House ne franchissent sa porte, avant que tout cet enchaînement de circonstances ne vienne ternir le bon déroulement des choses. Elle croyait qu'en s'infligeant le supplice de l'alcool, toute sa mémoire serait vierge le lendemain, sans aucune trace d'amertume. Elle savait qu'il en serait autrement.

Cuddy tenta de se lever. La pièce tournait déjà comme un manège de fête foraine, faussant ses repères. Elle se tint en équilibre, bien décidée contre vents et marées à débarrasser sa table basse. Faire place nette.

La tâche fut périlleuse.

Par une prouesse artistique, elle réussit à porter trois verres plus une bouteille, au trois quarts vide, coincée sous son bras. D'un coup de hanche, elle poussa la porte et entra dans la cuisine, plongée dans le noir. Il y faisait frais. Le _plop _de ses talons aiguilles était joli à entendre sur le carrelage. Un son inhabituel. A l'aveugle, elle déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier. A tâtons, elle mit la main sur le robinet. La vasque se remplit d'eau. Cuddy frissonna. Elle s'empara de la bouteille et la termina au goulot. Elle serra les dents et se pencha en avant en prévision du drame. Elle allait se rendre malade.

Le _plop_ du retour ne parut pas la déranger. Elle repassa dans le salon avec toujours cette sensation de froid. Elle avait les pieds glacés. Cuddy regarda ses escarpins avec étonnement. Elle voulut les toucher mais se ravisa. Combien de paires de chaussures avait-elle mis ce soir ? Difficile à déterminer. Deux ? Trois en comptant celle qui venait d'apparaître. C'était encore confus. Mieux valait ne pas y toucher. Dans l'état actuel, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'enlever trois ou quatre paires de chaussures. Déjà qu'elle redoutait le moment où il lui faudrait ôter sa robe… sans l'aide de personne. Elle réprima un haut-le-corps, semblable à un sanglot refoulé plus qu'à un mauvais relent d'alcool. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer.

A côté de la cheminée, Cuddy ouvrit plusieurs placards et parvint à mettre la main sur une autre bouteille. Délaissant les cépages du raisin, elle entra dans les champs d'orge polonais. Un cadeau de son grand père emporté par la maladie à l'aube de ses quatre-vingt ans. Durant la guerre, il avait fui son pays. Il avait traversé l'Atlantique avec, dans sa valise, une bouteille de vodka et quelques vêtements. En débarquant à Ellis Island, il ne se doutait pas qu'il deviendrait époux, père et médecin admiré. Une vie bien comblée.

L'étiquette était jaunie par le temps, déchirée par endroit. A maintes reprises, elle fut vidée puis remplie à nouveau. Grand père Samuel la lui avait offerte lorsqu'il était parti à la retraite, quasiment à la fin de sa vie. Un drôle d'héritage. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas donnée à sa sœur ? Cuddy n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Papy Samuel lui avait tendu la bouteille en lui disant avec un fort accent ashkénaze : « Lorsque tu ne sauras plus vers qui te tourner, il y aura toujours quelque chose qui te rappellera d'où tu viens et qui tu es. Je n'avais rien en arrivant en Amérique. Il est impossible de mettre tous ses souvenirs dans une bouteille et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et dans les moments les plus bas, je la regardais en me disant que je devais réussir pour ceux que j'avais laissés derrière moi. Grâce à elle, je n'ai jamais baissé les bras. »

Cuddy avala une rasade en pensant y puiser la même force qu'il avait dû lui aussi chercher. L'élixir n'eut rien de miraculeux. La bouteille était symbolique mais le contenu n'avait que le goût de l'alcool à brûler. Cuddy ferma les yeux et plaqua la main contre sa bouche.

Plongée dans un état second, elle ne perçut pas le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée. Pas plus qu'elle n'entendit la personne tambouriner à la porte.

*************

Josh frappa à nouveau à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître un homme vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un Tee-shirt gris. L'anxiété se lisait sur ses traits.

- Alors ? S'empressa-t-il de dire. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je mérite l'Oscar de la meilleure interprétation, dit-il, enjoué.

- A ce point ?

- J'ai été fabuleux !

- Il était là ?

- Bien sûr qu'il était là, répondit Josh en pénétrant dans le salon. Sinon, je serais reparti.

- Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Difficile à savoir, il est plutôt spécial ton pote. Du genre silencieux.

- House ? Silencieux ? S'étonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Il s'est fait passé pour son frère.

- Son frère ?

Josh lui relata les faits avant de poursuivre.

- S'il ne réagit pas après une telle prestation de ma part, tu n'espères plus rien. Et j'aurais pu faire mieux si tu m'en avais laissé le temps, dit-il en le pointant du doigt. En vingt minutes, j'ai dû faire un condensé de mes répliques. Je n'aime pas bâcler le boulot.

- Tu n'es pas médecin Josh, c'était risqué de te laisser plus longtemps avec eux. Jouer un toubib au théâtre est un peu différent que de l'être.

- S'ils se mettent ensemble, je leur offrirai deux places pour qu'ils viennent me voir jouer. Ils seront contents de connaître l'heureux dénouement de Nathan et Virgil. Lisa paraissait contrariée pour eux, renchérit-il.

Josh décela du remord chez son médecin. Il se reprit aussitôt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton ami va s'en remettre.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour lui que je m'en veux. C'est plutôt pour elle.

Josh comprit son malaise.

- Si tu avais pu lire la déception dans ses yeux lorsque je suis parti, répondit-il. J'étais mal pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas génial ce que l'on vient de faire.

Sa contrariété semblait tenace.

- Attends ! J'ai joué à la perfection, ce soir ! Et j'espère que ce n'est pas pour des prunes ! Si tes deux amis ont un semblant de jugeote, ils vont se consoler l'un l'autre. Ils te remercieront plus tard… enfin, si tu leur dis.

- Je ne sais pas. Demain, nous serons fixés, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé. Je crains le désastre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le consola-t-il. J'ai été le meilleur.

- Tu crois qu'il est retourné chez-elle ?

- Ca ne fait aucun doute.

Josh venait encore d'user de ses talents de comédien. Il devenait doué pour l'improvisation. Mais il préféra ne pas poursuivre et dévia de sujet.

- T'aurais pas un truc à grignoter ? Je te rappelle que j'ai loupé un super resto avec la plus belle fille au monde. J'ai la dalle !

- Ca m'étonnerait que cela t'ait contrarié.

- Pour la plus belle fille au monde ? S'indigna faussement Josh. Pas vraiment, non. Mais pour le resto, oui.


	6. Chapter 6

La sonnerie du réveil n'était pas plus stridente qu'à l'accoutumée, ni la lumière plus vive, ni l'envie d'aller travailler moins forte. C'était seulement un manque de sommeil qui empêchait Cuddy de sortir du lit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir seulement dormi quelques minutes dans un profond sommeil qui n'avait pourtant rien de réparateur. Une nuit comateuse, sans rêves, sans souvenirs. Le black-out total. Vinrent s'ajouter à cette étrange sensation, une bouche pâteuse et une terrible migraine. Et pour couronner le tout, une peur soudaine l'envahit.

_Et si…_

Elle souleva rapidement la tête de l'oreiller et constata qu'elle était bel et bien seule dans son lit. _Merci mon Dieu !_ Remercia-t-elle.

Soulagée de ce poids, elle se leva, guidée par l'odeur du café s'écoulant de la cafetière. Elle avait pensé à la programmer ? Elle s'en servit un grand bol. Un peu plus fort que d'habitude, elle le but devant sa fenêtre comme un zombie répétant inlassablement le même geste sans rien comprendre de ce qui l'entoure. Un mort-vivant ne se serait certainement pas posé la question de savoir pourquoi tout était blanc au dehors ni même pourquoi avait-il gardé ses sous-vêtements pour dormir. Cuddy arrivait encore à répondre à la première interrogation, en revanche, la deuxième restait un mystère.

Elle se souvenait d'une horrible fin de soirée. Tout tanguait. Elle était sur un bateau en pleine tempête sur le point d'être happé par un typhon. Il n'y avait pas de bastingage pour s'accrocher ni de bouées pour éviter de plonger dans les abîmes. On ne pouvait pas façonner ses propres tempêtes, celle de Cuddy venait du grand large, apportant avec elle sa part de malheur et de destruction. Elle se croyait forte et capable de tout surmonter, elle s'était échouée sur l'écueil de sa réussite.

Dans cette forte houle, une silhouette, chahutée elle aussi par le roulis, était venue à ses côtés. Elle s'était demandée comment avait-il pu arriver jusqu'à elle avec sa canne alors que son appartement allait chavirer ?

Et puis, elle avait sombré sur cette dernière pensée nébuleuse.

Cuddy jeta le fond de café dans l'évier. Le siphon ne refoulait plus. Le problème devait s'étendre au quartier et une équipe de la compagnie des eaux avait certainement dû intervenir cette nuit suite à de nombreuses plaintes. Une épine en moins à garder en souffrance.

Elle prit une douche légèrement froide pour l'aider à se réveiller et faire fuir les dernières vapeurs d'alcool. Elle ferma les robinets et se sécha. Il n'y avait pas de buée sur sa glace et Cuddy put constater dans son ensemble les dégâts causés par une bonne gueule de bois. Elle allait devoir jouer du maquillage aujourd'hui pour masquer les cernes, les renflements sous ses yeux et… Cuddy écarquilla les yeux. Comment s'était-elle fait ça ? Elle s'approcha de la glace et frotta légèrement la tache. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Cuddy essaya de nouveau avec du savon mais la trace était toujours présente. Cela ressemblait à un hématome de forme ovale en plein sur la veine jugulaire droite du cou. L'endroit préféré des vampires ou bien l'emplacement idéal pour les… _suçons !_ Cuddy ne pouvait pas y croire. Il était pourtant bien là, impossible à ignorer. La marque d'une nuit agitée.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. House était bien revenu chez-elle, maintenant elle en était sûre. _Reproduire deux fois la même erreur dans les mêmes conditions est impossible !_ Elle n'avait pas pu… Sa mémoire n'en avait gardé aucune trace. Un énorme trou noir. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne buvait jamais. Hormis le goût désagréable, l'alcool avait sur elle un effet soporifique entraînant à chaque fois une perte de mémoire. Et pour la deuxième fois, House était encore présent.

Entourée d'un drap de bain, Cuddy repassa dans la chambre, à la recherche de sa robe. Elle la trouva au sol au beau milieu de la pièce, non loin de ses chaussures. A son réveil, elle n'avait pas remarqué que son lit était anormalement défait. Sur ses six oreillers, quatre avaient été balancés. Le traversin aussi avait été éjecté du lit. Quelqu'un avait dormi avec elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Cuddy s'assit sur son lit, lieu d'une folle nuit d'amour à en croire le désordre. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autres explications. La seule personne capable de clarifier la situation était son employé. Dès qu'elle le verrait, elle saurait alors si tout ceci était vrai.

Cuddy s'affola en voyant l'heure de son radio-réveil. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire porter pâle sous prétexte qu'elle ne souhaitait pas croiser House. Elle redoutait leur rencontre et il n'allait certainement pas, comme elle, longer les murs.

Pour le moment, elle était en retard et Cuddy ne possédait aucun pull à col roulé dans sa penderie. Elle se mit en quête d'une écharpe.


	7. Chapter 7

Il était 14 heures lorsque Wilson remonta de la cafétéria. Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à étudier quelques dossiers. Le cœur n'y était pas. Il butait sur chaque phrase pour finalement revenir en début de paragraphe pour comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Wilson avait la tête ailleurs. Ce midi, il avait déjeuné seul. Son pique-assiette n'était pas venu. Il l'avait attendu deux heures. House n'avait aucun patient en ce moment, il n'y avait donc pas de raison qu'il loupe l'heure du repas. Le plus inquiétant c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée. Pas d'intrusion brutale dans son bureau, pas même de blague potache au téléphone. Rien. Il était pourtant bien présent dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital puisque sa voiture était garée sur le parking.

Wilson ne tenait plus en place, impatient de le voir pour interpréter ses réactions plus que ses paroles. _De tout savoir, bon sang_ ! Mais il devait attendre pour ne pas se trahir. Connaissant son ami, il était capable de déceler un faux pas, une maladresse. Wilson n'était pas aussi habile que House à cacher ses desseins.

Durant son interminable repas, Wilson avait pensé voir également Cuddy. Mais elle non plus n'avait pas franchi les portes battantes du restaurant. Là aussi, il aurait su lire entre les lignes. Une femme épanouie se reconnaissait de loin. C'était immanquable.

Même si son action était discutable, Wilson voyait une issue romanesque pour ses deux amis_. _Il était optimiste malgré la petite voix qui lui répétait sans cesse que les choses ne se passaient jamais normalement avec House. « _L'art de tout faire foirer »_ était le principal défaut de son ami. Wilson aimait à croire que la situation n'avait pas permis à House de prendre des décisions calculées. Il avait du agir rapidement sans préméditer toutes les conséquences.

Wilson ne se laissa pas envahir par son scepticisme de la veille. Il était seulement impatient de voir comment les choses avaient tournées.

A la porte, son premier rendez-vous de l'après-midi se manifesta. Il était en avance. Il rangea son bureau et pria la personne d'entrer. Il sortit un dossier et le consulta rapidement. Devant lui, il pensait voir monsieur Flixton, un homme de soixante quatre ans, envoyé par son médecin généraliste pour des maux à la poitrine.

Ce fut une femme entre deux âges, outrageusement maquillée qui se présenta. Son corsage rose ne soutenait plus sa lourde poitrine, sa mini-jupe noire en simili cuir, trop petite pour elle, épousait chaque relief de ses imposants bourrelets. Elle envahissait l'espace.

Wilson pensa s'être trompé de dossier. Il avait dû intervertir ses rendez-vous. Décidément, il n'était pas concentré aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes madame ?

Il constata que ses chaises étaient trop petites pour l'accueillir. Elle risquait de passer au travers. Pour ne pas la froisser, il lui proposerait de passer la consultation sur le canapé. C'était mieux pour tout le monde.

- Je suis Lucky.

Wilson fouilla dans ses dossiers. Ce nom là ne lui disait rien. C'était peut-être un nom de scène, cette femme était du genre à travailler dans un night-club ou toute autre boite sordide.

- Et je tiens à garder ma réputation, dit-elle. C'est moi la matrone, tu entends ? Ca fait dix ans que Lucky est sur le char de tête et personne ne lui a jamais retiré ce privilège.

Wilson s'arrêta subitement de chercher.

- Pardon ?

- Ne fais pas le malin avec Lucky. Si tu crois que tu vas changer toute l'organisation, tu te trompes, mon chou. Mes copines et moi sommes venues pour t'en parler. Et elles ne sont pas contentes, les frangines.

- Vos copines attendent derrière la porte ?

- Tout ce que l'on veut trésor, c'est le char de tête. Ensuite, on te fichera la paix.

- Mais quel char ?

- Celui de la Gay Pride, crevette. Tu veux voir comment Lucky se dandine dessus ?

La situation devenait surréaliste. Il avait devant lui une fausse blonde platine jouant avec ses formes. Comment faisait-elle pour soutenir son poids sur de si petits talons ?

- Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part, madame. Je suis oncologue.

Elle s'arrêta de danser et derrière les replis de ses joues, deux petits yeux le fixèrent froidement.

- Reste poli ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser de grand mot avec moi.

- Je suis médecin, se défendit-il pour éviter tout malentendu. Je soigne les cancers.

Lucky tenait un ridicule petit sac noir dénotant avec sa forte stature. De ses doigts épais, elle l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle en sortit un papier qu'elle déplia.

- Tu es bien _la grande _Wilson ? Le nouvel organisateur de la Gay Pride du New Jersey ? Tu as marqué sur le forum : Rendez-vous à 14 heures à l'hôpital Princeton pour tous ceux qui souhaite en discuter.

- Mais je ne suis pas gay, madame !

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en ignorant ce genre de considération. On peut le devenir.

- Pas dans l'immédiat, répondit-il. Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça.

- Tu veux la mienne ?

- Ecoutez, Lucky, se reprit-il. Je ne sais pas qui a lancé cette fausse…

Wilson ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Mon chou ? Ca va ? T'es tout pâle.

- Vous m'accordez quelques instants, Lucky ? Dit-il en se levant. Asseyez-vous sur le canapé, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Et mon char ?

Wilson ouvrit la porte donnant sur le balcon.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne l'avez jamais perdu votre place sur le char de tête.

- Trésor ? Le retint-elle.

Wilson la regarda s'installer à l'angle de son canapé comme aurait pu le faire une diva avant une interview. Sauf que pour Lucky, son succès se limitait à faire bonne figure pour attirer le client.

- Tu peux m'appeler Lulu.

Wilson referma la porte derrière lui. Il franchit le muret de son balcon en pestant contre les congères. Il entra dans le bureau de House couvert de neige jusqu'au mollet.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Dit-il en frottant son pantalon.

House était assis devant son bureau, en pleine lecture. Il ne détourna pas la tête.

- Salut, Wilson.

- J'ai une prostituée dans mon bureau qui est furax contre moi. Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi, par hasard ?

- Tu as oublié de la payer ? Elles n'aiment pas ça, en général.

- Et « le nouvel organisateur de la Gay Pride », ça te parle mieux ?

House posa son magazine.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il y a de plaisant avec Internet ? C'est que l'on peut tout faire et tout savoir. Par exemple, as-tu déjà essayé de rentrer ton nom ? Avec le mien, j'ai atterri directement sur le site de l'hosto. On va essayer avec le tien !

House pivota sur sa chaise et tapa sur son clavier.

- En fait, continua-t-il, c'est nul comme exemple puisque je connais déjà la réponse. On va essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que dirais-tu de…

Wilson vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Josh Atkins, compléta House.

Sur l'écran, Wilson vit tous les sites où le nom de Josh était en surbrillance. House en ouvrit un. Au milieu de la page, sa photo apparut dans un encadré. Différent menus vinrent s'ajouter : _Ma profession, mes rôles, mes études, ma vie. _Wilson déglutit difficilement.Il cliqua sur _ma vie._

- Tu savais que tu avais un fan gay ? A partir de 2004, ce type te nomme vingt-trois fois. J'ai compté. Tu devrais lui dire que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as sauvé de son cancer, mais la radiothérapie.

- Ok, souffla Wilson. Ce n'était pas marrant.

- Pas marrant ? Explosa House de colère. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Moi-même, j'aurais été incapable de te faire une chose pareille !

- Tu veux que je te fasse la liste de tous les mauvais coups que tu m'as fait ? Je crois que tu gagnerais haut la main !

- Celui-ci prévaut sur tous les autres !

- Ca a eu le mérite de te faire réagir.

- Mais comment as-tu convaincu ce type ?

L'heure n'était plus aux cachotteries. Wilson passa aux aveux.

- Josh est un ancien patient. Avec le temps, nous sommes devenus amis. On se voit de temps en temps pour ses visites de contrôle, il me parle de son métier de comédien, de son homosexualité et parfois je lui parle de mes problèmes. Il s'est toujours senti redevable pour ce que j'avais fait pour lui. Il voulait me rendre service. Je lui ai dit que deux de mes amis avaient quelques difficultés pour se trouver l'un l'autre. Le lendemain, il est revenu avec toute cette histoire rocambolesque. Elle était tellement irréalisable… et c'était surtout improbable que tout se déroule ainsi… que j'ai dit oui.

- L'agenda traînant sur son bureau avec le mot écrit dessus, c'était toi !

- Ce n'était pas le plus dur, House.

- Le plus compliqué était qu'elle choisisse Josh.

- C'est un bel homme.

- Mais il est gay.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- « …_et adore par dessus tout la peinture_ », se remémora House. Cuddy aime l'art.

- Et le médecin…

- Un univers qu'elle connaît bien. Elle s'y sent en sécurité.

- Josh et moi avons eu de la chance.

- Tout s'arrêtait si elle ne le choisissait pas.

- Comme tout s'arrêtait si tu n'avais pas été chez-elle.

House prit sa canne et se leva.

- T'es devenu cinglé ! Tu t'es donné tout ce mal pour que je puisse tirer un coup ?

- C'est le cas ?

- Tu mériterais que je te raye de mon testament.

- Je voulais te faire réagir, House. J'en ai marre de te voir seul et malheureux.

- Excusez-moi, messieurs, interrompit un travesti devant la porte. Je cherche le bureau de la _grande _Wilson.

- C'est le bureau d'à côté, répondit House.

- Merci, beau brun.

Wilson passa les mains dans ses cheveux en signe de dépit.

- Qui sont tous ces gens, House ?

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui saches jouer avec Internet !

- Très bien, je m'excuse pour toute cette histoire ridicule. Mais je t'en prie, fais les partir !

- Non, elle n'était pas ridicule. Ce qui est ridicule, c'est ce qui va se passer maintenant.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Agir !

House sortit de son bureau. Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna.

- J'ai oublié de te dire. Tu es également le nouvel organisateur de la prochaine Rave Party. Tes nouveaux amis viennent à 17 heures pour en discuter avec toi. Et à 20 heures, il y a l'inauguration d'une nouvelle boite échangiste au 45 Lexinghton Street.

- Mais c'est mon adresse ?

- Trop cool !

House se mit à siffler haut et fort.

- Les filles ! Hurla-t-il en plein couloir. Elle est là ! La _grande _Wilson est ici !

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'était le prix à payer pour faire une entourloupe à House. Et le plus embêtant, c'est qu'il ne savait toujours pas si toute cette mise en scène avait servi à quelque chose.

Wilson était toujours assis. Il se sentait seul. Terriblement seul. Il pouvait choisir de rester dans ce bureau ou bien de retourner dans le sien. D'un côté, une horde de travestis allait débarquer, et de l'autre, l'imposante Lulu l'attendait. _La vie n'est faite que de choix_, se dit-il entre deux soupirs.


	8. Chapter 8

Le mal de tête ne s'était toujours pas dissipé malgré les deux cachets d'aspirine avalés en début de matinée. Dans la salle de bain, attenante à son bureau, Cuddy était en train de regarder un troisième cachet se dissoudre dans le verre. Le spectacle n'avait pourtant rien de captivant mais elle se serait bien laissée bercer par le bruit des bulles effervescentes.

Depuis son réveil, elle fonctionnait au ralenti au point de limiter tous ses déplacements en dehors de son bureau. Elle s'était faite remplacer pour les consultations, la tournée de ses malades et avait même demandé de filtrer les appels de peu d'importance. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas opérationnelle pour diriger son hôpital. Son état en était en partie la cause mais la véritable raison, plus dérangeante, était qu'elle l'attendait. Si elle devait avoir une conversation avec House, c'était dans son bureau qu'elle se passerait. Sur son territoire. D'un point de vue tactique, cela pouvait lui rappeler qu'il s'adressait à sa responsable et ainsi le renvoyer à sa condition d'employé. D'un point de vue personnel, elle se voyait déjà perdre le peu d'emprise sur lui. House était un électron libre, difficile à canaliser. Elle avait peur pour sa réputation, sa place, voire même pour sa carrière. Et son bunker de bureau ne pouvait rien changer sur le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de rétablir sa souveraineté.

Elle regagna le siège de son bureau et posa son verre dessus. Tout n'était peut-être pas si compliqué, il suffisait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Il l'avait surprise dans un moment de faiblesse passagère suite à une soirée désastreuse. Jusqu'ici, elle était arrivée à vivre avec l'idée d'avoir couché une fois avec lui, elle pouvait le surmonter une deuxième fois s'il le fallait. Et lui, de son côté, garderait les souvenirs et en resterait là. Toute cette histoire se tasserait avec le temps et leurs rapports redeviendraient normaux. _Si tant est que l'on puisse parler de normalité avec House_.

Un faible sourire anima son visage, le premier de la journée. Elle le perdit aussitôt en voyant qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce. House était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil proche de l'entrée, les pieds sur la table. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

Il faisait preuve d'un calme inébranlable, l'observant avec une avidité déconcertante. En temps normal, elle s'en serait secrètement délectée, attisant même ce regard par un corsage trop échancré ou bien par une position sans équivoque. Durant des années, ce jeu avait pérennisé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le rompe ?

- Et vous ?

- Après une telle nuit ? Dit-il d'une voix emplie d'évidence. J'ai dormi comme un loir.

Cuddy baissa les yeux. Sa désinvolture l'agaçait déjà. Elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour comprendre, en deux phrases tout avait été dit. Il ne se contentait pas de simples sous-entendus, il affichait ouvertement sa fierté. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? De voir un homme repenti par son geste ? S'excusant de l'avoir abusée sexuellement ? Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière mais elle allait lui promettre un avenir dans les Enfers.

- C'est bien que vous soyez reposé parce que j'ai décidé d'occuper toutes vos nuits.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-il. Vous êtes sérieuse ?

- Absolument ! Répondit-elle, pleine d'entrain. Les urgences sont en manque d'effectif en ce moment. Et comme vous n'êtes pas très débordé en journée, je vous change vos horaires. Vous travaillerez de nuit, House.

Il secoua la tête de déception.

- Je ne crois pas avoir dépassé les bornes ni même tué un patient pour mériter une telle sanction.

Piquée au vif, interprétant ses paroles comme des insultes à répétitions, Cuddy ôta son écharpe de soie blanche autour du cou.

- Et ceci ? Dit-elle en contenant sa colère. Vous ne pensez pas avoir dépassé les limites, House ?

Il se leva aussi rapidement que lui permis sa jambe et commença à dégrafer son pantalon.

- Vous voulez voir les miens ?

- Non ! Le stoppa-t-elle brusquement.

Cuddy fit de gros efforts pour cacher sa surprise. Elle aussi avait laissé ses empreintes sur son corps ? Depuis ce matin, elle essayait de rassembler les bribes de sa mémoire, essayant de trouver une explication logique au désordre de son appartement, à cette trace sur son cou, jusqu'à sa cafetière, programmée pour se déclencher à heure dite. Les réponses implicites de House ne laissaient que peu de solutions possibles. Néanmoins, Cuddy avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou peut-être s'était-elle fabriqué ce sentiment pour simplement espérer voir un autre dénouement.

- J'aurai bien voulu vous montrer celui que j'ai sur…

- Taisez-vous, House !

Il s'approcha de son bureau avec toujours autant de fierté dans le regard.

- Un problème, Cuddy ? Vous n'assumez pas vos actes ?

- Ne soyez pas insultant, House. Cela ne vous a pas suffi de venir me gâcher la soirée, il a fallu que vous profitiez de la situation.

- Sur ce coup là, nous étions deux, Cuddy.

- J'espère que vous vous êtes régalé parce que ce sera la dernière fois. Et je vous conseille de garder cette histoire pour vous.

- Wilson a un agenda chargé, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas encore pu lui en toucher deux mots.

- A tout moment, je peux vous virer, House. Ce ne sont pas les dossiers ni les témoignages qui me feront défaut. Je doute qu'après cela, vous puissiez retrouver un poste dans un hôpital digne de ce nom.

- Vous pouvez toujours vous réfugier derrière votre autorité pour apaiser votre colère, dit-il. Mais à chaque fois que l'on se croisera dans les couloirs, vous me verrez d'une manière différente, vous sentant obligée d'être plus stricte pour masquer votre sentiment d'injustice. Alors, mettez vos menaces à exécution et virez-moi sur le champ car je ne vais rien changer à ma façon d'être, Cuddy.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un mufle.

- Et vous une jolie patronne dénuée de bon sens.

- Vous débutez votre service à 22 heures.

- J'étais venu avec l'intention de vous inviter ce soir dans un bar à vin mais à priori je ne serai pas libre avant 6 heures du matin. Vous m'attendrez ?

- Partez, House.

- Soit, dit-il en s'en allant. Puisque vous êtes aussi hermétique qu'une huître, je vais me contenter de me satisfaire aux toilettes avant que mes souvenirs ne s'évaporent.

Cet homme ne manquait pas de culot pour venir lui afficher en pleine figure sa vantardise. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle allait lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer d'elle. Après une semaine aux urgences, elle le placerait en gériatrie et si cela ne suffisait toujours pas, elle le collerait en maternité à langer tous les nouveaux nés. Cuddy n'était pas en manque d'idées.

Désormais seule dans son bureau-forteresse, elle se demanda ce qui la retenait de ne pas signer sa feuille de licenciement. Aurait-elle toléré cette situation avec un autre docteur ? _Pas même le quart d'un dixième_, pensa-t-elle. Alors pourquoi lui ? Cuddy n'arrivait pas définir ce lien étrange qui l'unissait à House. Parfois, elle était prête à franchir le pas les séparant l'un de l'autre, pour aussitôt revenir en arrière suite à une remarque désobligeante. Et des jours comme celui-ci, elle souhaitait l'étriper sur le bûcher de sa vanité.

Après un coup comme celui-là, Cuddy n'était pas prête à laisser sa fierté ni son orgueil de coté. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle perde les pédales au moment où House était entré pour la seconde fois chez-elle ? Elle se souvenait pourtant de s'être sentie apaisée de le voir. Elle n'était plus seule pour affronter la tempête qui régnait dans sa tête. Elle s'était accrochée à lui et n'avait plus voulu s'en défaire. Il avait ensuite murmuré quelques mots, inintelligible pour elle. Le ton se voulait rassurant, plein de douceur. Dans la sécurité de ses bras, Cuddy s'était laissée aller et sans craindre à cet instant pour son intégrité, elle n'avait plus refait surface.

Cuddy fut surprise. Sa mémoire lui jouait-elle des tours ? Soit les propos de House n'allaient pas soit l'alcool édulcorait ses souvenirs ! Elle se concentra encore pour chercher d'autres détails. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Et toujours ce sentiment bizarre qui semblait se renforcer au gré de ses souvenirs. Elle était trop aveuglée par sa colère pour le voir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Cuddy aurait bien aimé être comme House où une phrase, un objet, une vision… et Eurêka, la solution lui sautait aux yeux !

Cuddy s'essaya à regarder autour d'elle pour l'aider à faire une corrélation avec son problème. Le porte trombones, les tableaux accrochés au mur ni même la lampe ne lui parlèrent. Cette méthode ne semblait fonctionner qu'avec lui.

Elle regarda en direction de la salle de bain et c'est alors qu'elle le vit. De petite taille, blanc aux reflets nacrés, objet insignifiant. _Non !_

Elle décrocha rapidement son téléphone et composa le numéro des renseignements. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.


	9. Chapter 9

La nuit était tombée et la neige continuait d'ensevelir toutes les rues de la ville. House avait regagné son appartement en fin d'après-midi en évitant sur la route de renverser de justesse deux fondeurs et une luge, surgissant de nulle part. Il s'était ensuite pété la figure sur les marches de son immeuble et avait atterri le nez dans la poudreuse. Ce temps n'était définitivement pas fait pour lui. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi, autrefois, l'hiver faisait partie de ses saisons préférées, du temps où les balades dans la neige étaient encore possible. Pas mal de choses avait changé depuis.

La télécommande en main, House avait fini de faire le tour de toutes les chaînes câblées et recommença une énième fois à parcourir le paysage audiovisuel. Il ne cherchait rien en particulier, juste de quoi capter son attention. Dans moins de deux heures, il prendrait ses nouvelles fonctions aux urgences parmi les accidentés de la route, les poivrots s'inventant des symptômes pour passer la nuit au chaud, les parents paniqués par une poussée de fièvre de leur enfant, eux-mêmes assis à côté des bagarreurs aux visages tuméfiés et des camés livides. Parmi cette faune nocturne, il avait peu de chance de tomber sur un cas intéressant. Les bandages et le réconfort n'étant pas son truc, il finirait par squatter un coin tranquille pour passer la nuit.

House avait déjà tout planifié. Il s'adaptait facilement à toutes les nouvelles situations, tirant un certain profit où d'autres y verraient des inconvénients. Il espérait tout de même récupérer ses fonctions assez rapidement même si Cuddy paraissait plus revancharde que d'habitude.

Son intérêt se porta sur un match de catch féminin. Le combat opposant La Terreur de La Louisiane à La Tarentule Maléfique pouvait faire des étincelles sur le ring. Ce jeu parfaitement truqué avait le mérite d'être plaisant à regarder, aussi bien pour la mise en scène que par l'invraisemblance des coups portés. House jeta son dévolu sur La Tarentule qui, avant même d'avoir débuté la rencontre, s'était emparée d'une chaise pour la fracasser sur la tête de son adversaire. A peine sonnée, La Terreur l'agrippait déjà par les cheveux pour l'amener vers les cordes. Elle allait l'étrangler ? C'était bien pire… House grimaça de douleur pour elle.

Jetant de temps à autre un regard vers sa montre, House suivit le match, subjugué par les formes des deux combattantes en s'imaginant tout ce qu'elles étaient capables de faire dans un lit. Sa libido allait bon train.

A l'instant décisif du combat, on frappa à la porte. House maudit cette interruption alors que Terreur paraissait à bout de souffle. Simulait-elle encore ? Il se leva tout en continuant de regarder la TV. Il ouvrit la porte au moment où La Tarentule soulevait son adversaire du sol. La Terreur avait intérêt à avoir les reins solides.

Emmitouflée dans son manteau, les joues rosies par le froid, Cuddy se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

House se mit à mélanger dans sa tête tous les protagonistes de ses fantasmes.

- J'ai appelé la compagnie des eaux, ils m'ont répondu qu'ils ne sont jamais intervenus dans mon quartier.

- J'en suis ravi, dit-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

- Attendez ! Cria-t-elle. House !

De son entrée, il vit que La Terreur avait miraculeusement récupéré ses forces, elle se tenait désormais debout sur l'un des piliers du ring. La Tarentule était à terre. Il éteignit la TV, Cuddy avait rompu le charme, le match avait perdu de son attrait. Elle continuait de tambouriner et le vacarme risquait de réveiller tout le voisinage. Il revint sur ses pas.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Hier au soir, mon évier refoulait.

- Je m'en tape de vos problèmes domestiques, Cuddy.

Elle posa la main sur la porte, l'empêchant de la refermer à nouveau.

- Et ce matin, il fonctionnait à merveille.

- Super ! Vous avez d'autres histoires aussi passionnantes à me raconter ?

- House, dites-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit.

- Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? Nous avons chevauché ensemble les plaines de nos désirs lubriques jusqu'au nirvana. Maintenant, si vous n'arrivez pas à vivre avec cette idée, c'est votre problème.

- Donnez-moi des détails.

House la gratifia d'un sourire. Il en avait à la pelle ! Mais il n'était pas sûr que Cuddy soit heureuse de voir surgir La Tarentule et La Terreur dans son récit.

- Ha… c'est dommage que je n'ai pas mon tableau blanc sinon j'aurai pu vous faire de jolis dessins. Que voulez-vous savoir, Cuddy ? L'avant ou l'après coït ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Mes explications vont être assez courtes, vous pouvez rester sur le seuil pour les entendre. Ensuite, vous partirez.

- Vous non plus vous n'aimez pas les gens qui s'incrustent chez vous, House ? C'est étonnant !

- Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée mais il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

Cuddy pénétra dans le salon en survolant la pièce du regard. Elle enleva son manteau et son écharpe qu'elle posa sur le dossier du canapé. Elle se retourna et lui fit face.

House nota tous ces détails pour s'en souvenir plus tard, les jours de grande solitude. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'une femme entrait chez lui sans le délester de son argent après son départ. Pour sûr, il aurait vidé son compte en banque pour celle qui se tenait devant lui. Mais à regret, certaines choses n'avaient pas de valeurs monétaires.

- J'attends, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Que voulez-vous entendre ?

- Tout. Et depuis le début.

Comparé à leur discussion de l'après-midi, elle avait perdu toute trace d'agressivité dans la voix. Quelque chose de troublant émanait de sa personne. Elle ne semblait plus vouloir se battre, elle acceptait déjà l'issue de cette rencontre. Bonne ou mauvaise. Elle était déterminée à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire et prête à se faire maltraiter verbalement pour l'obtenir. _Mais pas seulement_. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre de moins perceptible en elle. De plus profond, masqué. Qu'elle essayait vainement de lui cacher._ Fais la sortir de chez toi ! Et ne cherche surtout pas à savoir ! _

- Je suis revenu chez vous, vous vous êtes jetée sur moi, on a fini dans votre lit. Voilà. Maintenant, j'ai une version plus hard. Je peux vous la refaire crûment.

- Et mon évier ?

House se frotta la tête en lui souriant gentiment.

- Dans ses moments là, peu d'hommes vous diront qu'ils pensent à un évier. Il y a effectivement pas mal de techniques pour se retenir mais celle de l'évier est rarement utilisée. A moins de coucher avec un plombier.

- Otez votre pantalon, House.

Il eu un bref mouvement de recul. Peu de remarques arrivaient à le déstabiliser, se croyant maître de toutes les situations. Bien que celle-ci commençait à devenir ingérable, House voulait savoir jusqu'où irait la volonté de Cuddy.

- Il est à vous si vous venez me l'enlever, dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

L'effronterie ne parut pas la surprendre. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps. Elle s'avança et sans le quitter des yeux, lui écarta les pans de sa chemise et souleva son tee-shirt. Les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent au contact de ses mains froides. La situation devenait trop sérieuse pour lui. Il l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Je suis entré et vous étiez au sol, assise à côté d'une bouteille de vodka. Vous étiez hagarde, complètement ivre. Une impression de déjà vu m'a traversé l'esprit. Je vous ai aidé à vous tenir debout et non sans mal, nous avons parcouru la distance jusqu'à votre chambre. Je vous ai retiré votre robe puis je vous ai couchée. Je me suis dit que le réveil allait être dur alors j'ai pensé programmer votre cafetière. C'est là que la nuit a commencé à être pénible. Il y avait de la flotte partout dans votre cuisine.

- Vous avez tout épongé ?

- Evitez à l'avenir de jeter les cheveux de votre brosse dans un évier.

Cuddy le regarda avec tendresse avant qu'un voile de tristesse ou de déception ne vienne couvrir la splendeur de ses yeux. House n'aurait su dire lequel de ces deux sentiments l'étreignait. Il ne comprit pas. Elle n'était pas heureuse d'apprendre que son intégrité était sauve ? Que voulait-elle de plus ? Il était un peu perdu. Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas en colère ? À le sermonner sur sa façon de l'avoir menée en bateau ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu, House ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'avoir faite entrée. Cette conversation, déplaisante à vivre, prenait une tournure personnelle. Par sécurité, il se réfugia dans le mensonge.

- J'avais oublié mon téléphone portable chez vous. Et comme ma moto est tombée en panne, il fallait que j'appelle un taxi...

- Et cette marque dans mon cou ? Une idée qui vous est venue en attendant le taxi ?

Son assurance commençait à s'effriter. Il devait retourner la situation à son avantage. Il lui avait déjà confié beaucoup trop de choses en lui avouant une partie de la vérité. Il n'était pas prêt à lui révéler le reste.

- Josh n'est pas quelqu'un pour vous. Il fallait que je vous le fasse savoir.

- En me faisant croire que nous avions couché ensemble, vous pensiez m'éloigner de lui ?

House haussa les épaules.

- Ca vous aurait occupée l'esprit un bon petit moment.

Elle posa la main sur son front en souriant nerveusement.

- Vous vous êtes joué de moi, House.

- Il ne fallait pas me demander mon aide pour vous dégoter un donneur de sperme. Vous saviez dans quelle galère vous vous embarquiez.

- Je pensais…

Elle baissa les yeux. Cuddy était lasse de se battre. De devoir toujours se justifier ou de décortiquer ses actions. Elle récupéra ses affaires qu'elle posa sur son avant-bras.

House était plutôt content de lui, il s'en tirait à bon compte. Il était tout de même déçu qu'elle se soit aperçue rapidement de la supercherie, il aurait aimé poursuivre dans cette direction, histoire de la mettre mal à l'aise un peu plus chaque jour. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal que cela se termine aussi, il ne se voyait pas se taper tous les sales boulots de l'hôpital. _Mais quand même…_

Elle allait partir alors que House fêtait intérieurement sa victoire, lorsqu'elle se retourna.

- Ce n'est pas seulement pour m'éloigner de Josh que vous avez fait tout ça ! Dit-elle, tout à coup. Vous vouliez connaître ma réaction !

Il s'assit mollement sur le rebord de son canapé tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Vous avez monté toute cette mise en scène pour savoir comment je réagirais le lendemain en vous voyant, poursuivit-elle dans son raisonnement. Vous étiez étonné, presque heureux lorsque je vous ai dit que j'allais occuper toutes vos nuits. C'était ça la finalité de votre plan ? Anticiper et calquer votre réaction sur la mienne ?

Il demeura silencieux.

- Il y a vingt ans, vous n'avez jamais su comment j'avais réagi puisque l'on ne s'est revu que bien des années plus tard. Vous…

Cuddy s'arrêta net comme si une onde de choc la traversait de part en part. Sa voix se brisa.

- L'avons-nous… fait… il y a vingt ans ?

Wilson avait mis la pagaille dans sa tête en lui jouant ce mauvais tour. House avait ressorti les vieux mensonges du tiroir. La première fois, l'alcool l'avait lui aussi bien amoché, l'empêchant de reprendre la voiture. Ils avaient dormi ensemble dans le même lit sans bafouer aucun honneur. Par la suite, Cuddy avait toujours pensé le contraire. Il ne voyait pas de raison de la démentir surtout lorsque cette femme était devenue par la suite sa patronne. Quel atout ! Elle tolérait toutes ses remarques déplacées sur sa poitrine, ses fesses, son corps, parce qu'une nuit elle croyait avoir été en sa possession.

Redevenue depuis interdite d'accès, elle se vengeait par l'entremise de sa beauté et de sa féminité. Et House était parfois au bord du supplice. Lui, qui n'avait jamais touché ce corps et qui pourtant, devait le prétendre.

House soupira.

- Vous étiez ivre morte. Comment aurais-je pu ?

Toute vérité n'était pas bonne à savoir. Elle laissa tomber ses affaires. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir face à cette annonce. Il était sur ses gardes. Son calme masquait-il une terrible tempête ? Un coup de folie, peut-être ? Peu encline à la violence, une gifle pouvait quand même partir. Il se raidit lorsqu'elle se tint devant lui.

- Levez-vous.

Sans broncher, il s'exécuta. Sans sa canne, il fit l'effort de garder l'équilibre en s'appuyant sur sa seule jambe disponible. Le coup risquait de partir. Elle allait lui en décocher un et House ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher.

Contre toute attente, elle posa les mains sur son torse. Et ses mots furent plus douloureux qu'un uppercut reçu à l'estomac.

- Je veux une nuit à moi, House. Une seule et unique.

Elle lui offrait le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait espérer d'elle. Lui, si habile dans les déductions, n'avait rien compris à sa détresse. Leur attirance mutuelle n'existait qu'au travers de cette nuit inventée de toute pièce. Elle avait toujours vécu avec ce sentiment. Cuddy désirait maintenant que l'imaginaire prenne forme, garder pour soi de réels souvenirs. Ce mensonge lui était insupportable.

Dans son souhait, elle mettait un garde-fou, une ligne interdite que House ne pourrait jamais franchir même en mettant à contribution ses plus vils talents. Cuddy se livrait à lui pour une nuit, sans engagement, sans avenir. Un aparté pour assouvir une passion dévorante qui l'empêchait de se construire avec d'autres hommes. Leur lien indéfectible se briserait alors, libérant enfin Cuddy de cette emprise tout en plongeant House dans un gouffre sans fond.

Cuddy approcha son visage du sien, laissant à House tout le temps de rompre cet accord tacite. Elle ne pouvait pas être son plus grand bonheur et laisser le malheur s'abattre ensuite. Il se sentait prêt à changer, à s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle était la seule capable de lui porter secours, de l'aider à refaire surface de ce monde sans joie ni couleur dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

House avait cru la perdre avec Josh. Sur son palier, il avait ressenti une déchirure, profonde et douloureuse. Il était encore capable d'éprouver un sentiment sans le feindre. Quel genre d'homme était-il devenu pour faire un tel constat ? Il se faisait peur, parfois. Par la suite, ce sentiment s'était dissipé en découvrant que Josh n'était plus une menace, mais sur le moment, il réalisait qu'elle ne lui était plus exclusive. L'avait-elle été ? Il l'avait toujours pensé. C'était sa place et elle ne devait pas changer de position.

Il était revenu chez elle avec la ferme intention d'agir mais par malchance, il l'avait surprise dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Faute de mieux, il lui avait fait croire ce qui aurait dû se passer ce soir là. Un complot fomenté pendant qu'il s'escrimait à réparer la robinetterie de son évier. Depuis longtemps, House avait appris à contourner les problèmes, éviter les affrontements directs. Il avait failli à sa règle d'or ce soir, il s'en était fallu de peu de devoir s'expliquer avec Cuddy. Finalement, c'était mieux ainsi. Au terme d'une longue réflexion, il était arrivé à se persuader qu'il était préférable de connaître les réactions de Cuddy avant de s'engager sur une éventuelle relation.

Tard dans la nuit, il avait appelé un taxi. Aussitôt rentré chez lui, il s'était installé sur son ordinateur pour en apprendre davantage sur ce médecin et son centre pédiatrique. Il se sentait diminué et pas de taille à rivaliser contre ce bipède sans défauts apparents.

Sa surprise fut grande en découvrant que Josh n'était en fait qu'un saltimbanque, à l'admiration débordante pour son cancérologue. Loin de s'imaginer qu'il puisse être l'instigateur, House en avait voulu à Wilson pour l'avoir si injustement trahi. Alors qu'il lui façonnait une nouvelle vie sur différents forums, House avait cherché à comprendre ses motivations. Ce n'était pas une simple blague sans grandes conséquences. Wilson avait également impliqué Cuddy, risquant ainsi sa place si elle apprenait cette histoire. Il avait essayé désespérément de jouer les entremetteurs, de lui ouvrir les yeux. Et ça avait marché.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là ou se dérouler autrement si House ne s'était pas obstiné. Il n'y avait plus de souffrance, plus de Redford à l'horizon, plus de sombre présage au dessus de lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas poursuivre ? S'était-il dit. Les dés étaient jetés, autant regarder le résultat, non ? Pourquoi leur tourner le dos ? C'était si tentant d'aller la voir dans son bureau. Et House ne s'en était pas privé. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle tomberait dans ses bras en le voyant mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ressentir l'effet d'une douche froide. Sa colère l'avait déçu. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas assez joué l'homme repenti par son geste ? Il aurait du éviter de se galvaniser autant devant elle ? Ou peut-être aurait-il dû l'embrasser afin de l'empêcher de parler ? En tous cas, une erreur avait été commise quelque part pour en être arrivé à le déstabiliser à ce point.

Cuddy avait passé ses mains autour de sa nuque, ne lui laissant guère le choix de sa décision. Il l'avait toujours su et se méfiait d'elles comme de la peste : les émotions n'étaient pas bonnes conseillères. Latentes depuis des années, celles-ci étaient bien trop fortes pour être repoussées. Et déjà elles se libéraient. House les écouta et s'abandonna à elles sans retenue.

- La nuit est déjà tombée, dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son émoi.

Il laissa ses émotions le guider jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il perdait le contrôle. Et il était terrifié.


	10. Chapter 10

Dans ses fantasmes les plus enfouis, l'excitation était de faible durée. Automatisée, commandée, elle ne lui laissait que le goût de la médiocrité. Un besoin inassouvi dont House n'arrivait pas à se contenter. Il avait essayé les prostitués pour combler ce manque, cette recherche d'authenticité. En payant un surplus, il réclamait à l'agence toujours les mêmes critères de sélection. Une fille menue, la quarantaine, chevelure châtain, aux yeux clairs de préférence. Se présentaient, des jeunes femmes à la décoloration douteuse, aux lentilles de contact teintées pour certaines, un corps filiforme pour d'autres. Des contrefaçons sans vague ressemblance avec l'originale qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se plaindre puisque de toute façon cela se passait dans le noir, seule couleur capable de l'amener vers son idéal féminin, de le leurrer sur ce qu'il touchait.

Les lendemains, House agissait comme si de rien était. Ses paroles étaient toujours aussi caustiques, volontairement blessantes envers celle qui pourtant ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

Il était à peu près capable de diagnostiquer toutes les pathologies sévissant sur cette planète et bien malgré lui, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la sienne.

Désordre affectif ? Autodestructeur, peut-être ? Se complaisant à vivre ainsi, alors ? Un brin fou, certainement. C'était si facile d'invoquer ces raisons, qu'aucune ne lui plaisait vraiment. Il laissait le soin à d'autres de faire cette ébauche de lui-même sans chercher à les contredire. Il s'était forgé un personnage, insondable, hermétique, dans lequel parfois il n'arrivait plus à se reconnaître. Sa vraie nature était enfouie, quelque part, sous cet amas de mensonges et de faux-semblant. A l'abri de toute intrusion extérieure. A force de se protéger, House n'arrivait plus à dissocier le vrai du faux, à se sortir de son propre piège.

La peur de ses émotions était le seul barrage de son existence. Il ne suffisait pas simplement de vouloir le faire sauter, encore fallait-il être en mesure de_ pouvoir_ le faire.

Seul, cela paraissait irréalisable. A deux, tout devenait alors possible.

Avec facilité, Cuddy lui retira sa chemise, la laissant choir sur le sol de son salon. Il grogna lorsqu'il perdit le contact avec ses lèvres alors qu'elle se débattait avec son tee-shirt. Traîtreusement, elle embrassa son torse alors que lui était venu à son secours et se retrouvait coincé, les bras en l'air. Et plus il s'énervait à vouloir se débarrasser de ce morceau de tissu et moins il y parvenait. Il sentit un chapelet de baisers parcourir son abdomen avant qu'une langue, insidieuse, ne vienne contourner l'aréole de son sein. Il allait devenir dingue ! Il craqua le col de son tee-shirt et revint à la lumière, farouchement libéré de ses entraves.

Aussitôt, elle s'arrêta, le regard innocent, niant toute implication volontaire.

Lui rendre la pareille était en dessous de ses forces. Même s'il en était bien incapable, son avenir en dépendait peut-être. Un semblant de résistance pouvait l'inciter à revoir son jugement, la faire changer d'avis, lui faire regretter ses paroles assassines. Il avait une nuit pour la convaincre.

_A quoi joues-tu, bordel ?_

Sa raison lui hurlait de tout arrêter. Ce n'était pas comme un défi ni un challenge à relever. Presque un quart de siècle à imaginer cette rencontre, s'abreuvant de désirs cachés, de croire qu'elle seule pouvait mettre un terme à sa triste existence. Il était prêt à se perdre pour elle, à renoncer à sa liberté d'esprit qu'il protégeait comme son bien le plus précieux. Elle deviendrait son seul centre d'intérêt, sa pensée unique, se révélerait être la plus belle obsession qu'il ait jamais eue. Il suffisait simplement de le lui dire. De mettre enfin des mots sur ce qu'elle représentait vraiment. Il saisirait le bon moment pour le faire.

_Mais pas maintenant._

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa chastement. D'une gourmandise insatiable, elle s'ouvrit à lui, cherchant de l'amplitude à son désir. Il se refreina, évita d'approfondir le contact, puisant en lui ses dernières réserves.

Intrépide, elle était. Aussi sauvage qu'une jeune pouliche, elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle l'attrapa par la nuque et à reculons, elle l'entraînait déjà vers de nouvelles contrées.

Sa résistance devint un vieux souvenir. House ne suivait déjà plus, tout allait trop vite. Il ne s'était pas préparé à vivre un tel chaos intérieur, à calmer ce flot d'énergie débordant. De la lave coulait dans ses veines, irradiait chaque partie de son corps, anéantissait toutes pensées rationnelles. Continuer de la toucher était le seul lien qui lui garantissait de ne pas rêver.

Sans ressentir le choc, son épaule heurta la bibliothèque du couloir, sans percevoir le bruit, des livres s'échouèrent au sol. Ne souhaitant plus jamais utiliser de canne pour le soutenir, elle était devenue sa nouvelle planche de salut. Comme un noyé le ferait avec son sauveteur, il s'accrochait à elle, se fichant de savoir si la côte était éloignée. Elle était là. L'avenir importait peu.

- Ralentissez, réussit-il à articuler entre ses lèvres.

Il la sentit se raidir entre ses bras, lui faisant prendre brusquement conscience de son calvaire. Elle se détacha de lui.

- Pardon… pour votre jambe.

Ses mots lui éperonnèrent le cœur de plaisir. Accepter la compassion était tout nouveau. Venant d'elle, tout devenait agréable, différent. Il parla sans ambages devant autant de sincérité.

- Non, pas elle. C'est mon cœur. Il ne va pas tenir.

Elle sourit tendrement puis fondit sur lui pour retrouver le goût de sa bouche, l'humidité de sa langue, la chaleur de son souffle. La naïveté de ses paroles ne fit que raviver les flammes de son désir, laissant House dans la tourmente de ses problèmes cardiaques.

Dans leur marche désordonnée, enchâssés l'un à l'autre, ils poussèrent ensemble la porte de la chambre. Il s'aida du chambranle pour la soulager un peu de son poids et dans un second temps, il réussit à mettre la main sur l'interrupteur.

Et pour la seconde fois, elle partit.

- Restez-là.

Elle déserta ses bras pour se tenir au centre de la pièce. Il en eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle retira son chemisier. Tout aussi lascivement, elle prit son temps avant que sa jupe ne se retrouve, elle aussi, à terre. A moitié nue, elle lui tendit la main, l'invitant à la rejoindre.

Statufié, House était dépassé. Ebloui par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il ne recouvrerait jamais plus sa santé mentale. Il était dans l'incapacité de bouger, enraciné au sol. Il aurait aimé être dans le Grand Nord où les nuits polaires duraient six mois dans l'année. C'était à peu près le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Les jours de basse besogne se passaient dans le salon, sur son canapé. Depuis Stacy, aucune femme n'était revenue dans sa chambre. C'était doublement intimidant. Dans ce lieu, cette pièce, c'est encore une femme qui lui montrerait le chemin de la guérison. La première avait essayé de panser ses plaies, la deuxième les cicatriserait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il réussit à mettre un pied devant l'autre, concentré sur ce regard aussi fiévreux que devait être le sien. Il lui prit la main, savourant une nouvelle fois le contact avec sa peau. A égale distance de cette ligne si ténue qu'ils avaient instaurée entre eux, ce fut elle qui franchit le pas en premier. Elle continua avec vigueur ce qu'elle avait entrepris plus tôt dans son salon. Elle finit de dégrafer son jean et ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches.

Se faire déshabiller n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais il réalisa que jusqu'ici sa participation laissait à désirer. Il voulut tenter une percée vers son soutien-gorge mais elle se faufila entre ses bras comme une anguille. Elle s'accroupit en entraînant avec elle, le dernier vestige d'une mode enterrée, son caleçon à carreaux qu'un seul magasin aux Etats-Unis arrivait encore à lui fournir par correspondance.

Il perdit ses repères ainsi que sa volonté lorsqu'elle commença à l'embrasser sur le haut la cuisse. Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle remontait langoureusement ses lèvres vers la partie la plus tendue de son corps. Il déglutit difficilement en imaginant Cuddy accroupie devant lui, son visage tout proche de son sexe. _Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Regarde-la !_ Il ne pouvait pas seulement se contenter de ressentir les bienfaits, il devait se forcer à la regarder. Il ne souhaitait plus jamais être plongé dans le noir pour éprouver du plaisir.

Il rouvrit les yeux, découvrant qu'elle n'attendait que cela pour continuer. De ses lèvres, elle effleura la fine peau de ses rondeurs charnelles pour ensuite jouer avec sa langue un ballet des plus sensuel. Elle remonta le long de son sexe magnifiquement dressé, traçant avec sa langue un sillon de feu sur chaque nervure de ses veines gonflées, pour enfin, venir délicatement poser un baiser sur l'extrémité. Un gémissement de plaisir se perdit dans la pièce.

La vision était ensorceleuse, presque irréelle. Cuddy était sur le point de happer toute sa virilité, de le délivrer d'un plaisir devenu à présent douloureux. La brûlure dans ses reins lui intimait de la laisser poursuivre, d'accéder à sa demande, de combler son envie aussi forte que la sienne.

_Réveille-toi, nom de Dieu !_

Cuddy n'entendit pas ses complaintes intérieures. Il sentit ses lèvres se refermer sur lui, épouser fermement chaque relief de sa peau. Et de continuer, encore et encore, ses longs va-et-vient. Une vague de plaisir l'assomma de plus belle lorsqu'elle prolongea son absorption, l'amenant toujours plus loin en elle. Vers une douce profondeur. _Ce pouvait-il_…

- Par pitié, balbutia-t-il, ralentissez.

Il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure de Cuddy, la freina dans son ardeur. Il n'allait pas tenir éternellement ainsi. Il se pencha vers elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour la rappeler à ses lèvres.

Un désir plus grand sommeillait en lui, une envie brutale et violente se réveillait, cherchant à être assouvie par le seul moyen possible. Ils avaient tout le temps de s'explorer l'un l'autre même si son radio-réveil affichait déjà le décompte de la nuit. Il était minuit et House se fichait de savoir qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, la réalité reviendrait se plaquer à lui comme un condamné à mort attendant jusqu'à la dernière seconde que l'on vienne l'innocenter de son crime- et finirait dans son dernier soupir par lâcher prise. Des méfaits, House en avait commis tout au long de sa vie et un jour viendrait où la note serait trop lourde à payer.

_Mais pas maintenant, pas cette nuit._

- Encore votre cœur ? Dit-elle malicieusement, les yeux voilés par le désir.

Il semblait être le seul dans cette pièce à souffrir du manque d'oxygène. Il avait réussi à l'arrêter pour se laisser un peu de répit mais ses mains continuaient à œuvrer tout aussi habilement que sa bouche. Il ne saurait dire comment il réussit à se dégager de son emprise et parvint à se positionner derrière elle. Il avait envie de la prendre maintenant, de se libérer du poids de l'abstinence, longue de vingt ans.

_Respire ! _

Tremblantes, ses mains réussirent à dégrafer la fine dentelle rouge couvrant sa poitrine. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait imaginé cet instant, combien de fois ses yeux l'avaient ouvertement déshabillée. Un nombre incalculable ! Elle passa les mains derrière la nuque de son amant, bombant ainsi sa poitrine, pleinement consciente de son pouvoir. La gorge aussi sèche qu'un lac de sel, House laissa le temps à son regard de s'acclimater. Et dire que le toucher lui était désormais accordé…

Il caressa le galbe de ses chairs avec une étrange retenue, effleura les picots avec son pouce, se laissa submerger par les sensations que cela lui procurait. La palpation mammaire du médecin n'avait rien de professionnel, House s'abîma dans les profondeurs de la jouissance, se livrant sans ménagement aux royaumes du bonheur. Plus doux réconfort ne pouvait exister.

Perdant toute gaucherie, ses gestes s'accordaient à présent parfaitement avec ce corps, ses lèvres trouvèrent naturellement le chemin de son cou à l'endroit même, où vingt quatre heures plus tôt, il aspirait sa peau. Cendrillon ne s'était pas réveillée, trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte. Lui apposer la marque d'un suçon s'était avéré une tâche plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Allongée sur son lit, il s'était fait violence pour que ses mains ne la touchent pas, déviant son regard sur autre chose que la respiration de sa poitrine. A cette époque, la maîtrise de soi et le renoncement étaient encore sous son contrôle. Cet homme là n'existait plus. Il prenait de plein fouet chaque sensation sans se poser de questions, sans penser aux implications futures.

Dans l'attente du spectre du jour, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre le lit, guidés par la passion de leurs corps en fusion. House ôta le dernier sceau d'intimité masquant le triangle d'or. Son opium à lui avait une odeur vanillée, d'une agréable salinité pour ses papilles gustatives et une réaction de sa partenaire toute aussi délectable.

Elle se cambra sous la déferlante de l'orgasme. Cependant, ces quelques secondes de sensation d'absolu, ne pouvaient la préparer à la première poussée de son sexe en elle, ni à la sauvagerie contrôlée des suivantes. Son deuxième orgasme ne monta pas sourdement, telle une onde de chaleur à répétition au tréfonds de son être. Oh, non ! Ce fut une cascade d'explosion d'énergie qui s'abattit brusquement sur elle, oblitérant tout le reste et laissant dans son sillage, un vide sans air, sans bruit, sans vision.

House, renonçant à toute rationalité linéaire, perdit toute notion conflictuelle avec lui-même et pendant un instant il se sentit en osmose avec la vie.

Il s'écroula sur elle, le souffle court. Il sollicita une dernière fois ses muscles endoloris par tant d'effort, pour se coucher à côté d'elle. Elle en profita pour venir se blottir contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le silence s'installa entrecoupé par leurs respirations anarchiques, personne ne souhaitant prendre la parole. Cuddy ne se sentait pas encore capable de s'expliquer et House reprenait doucement le fil de ses pensées. Chacun consentit à rester un long moment ainsi, appréciant cette sérénité, ne voulant rien gâcher par des mots empruntés.

- Je…

Ce « je » était un bon début. Au moins, ce pronom personnel n'impliquait que lui !

- C'était…

C'était déjà mieux ! Voilà qu'il n'arrivait plus à formuler avec cohérence une seule de ses pensées ! Qu'avait-elle fait de lui ?

- Pour en revenir à votre injonction… je veux dire à votre souhait d'une nuit…

Il tourna la tête pour observer sa réaction. Cuddy dormait profondément. Ces deux nuits blanches avaient eu raison d'elle. Il raffermit sa prise autour de son épaule en un geste protecteur.

- Vous avez raison, je suis quelqu'un de soporifique.

Elle passa la jambe par-dessus les siennes et sa cuisse atterrit sur sa cicatrice. La douleur eut l'effet d'un électrochoc, lui arrachant une grimace. Il se contenta de subir, se refusant à la réveiller.

Il passa une partie de la nuit ainsi, dans l'attente d'un mouvement, insultant son tube de Vicodine d'être resté dans le salon, de ne pas l'avoir suivi. Il tendit doucement le bras vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Peut-être qu'un clone de Vicodine s'y promenait ? Il ouvrit le tiroir délicatement. Au fond, dans la pénombre, il entrevit l'orange de la victoire. Du bout des doigts, il tenta de s'en saisir. Trop loin. Un choix s'imposa. Il ôta la tête de Cuddy de son épaule pour parvenir enfin à ses fins. Avec hâte, il goba deux cachets. Elle se retourna vers l'autre côté du lit. Il resta seul avec sa drogue. Son regard passa de Cuddy à sa Vicodine. Un froid le saisit. Que venait-il de faire ? Cette nuit avait été la plus marquante de son existence et pourtant rien n'avait changé ? Il avait choisi délibérément ses pilules, sans états d'âme, sans même se poser la question que la femme qu'il souhaitait depuis tant d'année était enfin à ses côtés.

Il se remit correctement dans le lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Et si Cuddy avait été réveillée, qu'aurait-elle pensée de lui ? Quel regard aurait-elle posé sur lui ? Il aurait lu de la compassion ? Un de plus ? Ce regard lui aurait fait mal après avoir vécu un tel moment.

Des nuits comme celle-ci, il en voulait encore. Ressentir toutes ces saveurs qu'il avait pourtant crues définitivement éteintes. Pouvoir enfin prétendre d'avoir un brin de bonheur dans une parcelle si longtemps convoitée. Mais à cela, il se rendait compte qu'il acceptait aveuglément toutes les conditions en omettant la dernière. Où la première -tout dépendait dans quel ordre on lisait la liste. Il n'était pas question pour lui de changer. Il n'était pas totalement inflexible, les premiers temps, il se plierait à toutes ses exigences. Quinze jours. Six mois. Un an, peut être. La passion ne tarissait pas avant trois ans. _Trois ans alors, si les statistiques disaient vrai. Et ensuite ? _L'un des deux égorgerait l'autre ?

Il se damnerait pour lui faire une nouvelle fois l'amour, pour prédire une fin moins incisive, pour avoir tort et se tromper.

Alors que le jour pointait inexorablement, House ne dormit pas. La lumière tamisée des lampes de chevet finit par se confondre avec celle de l'aube. Un timide rayon de soleil s'invita par la fenêtre. Aucun rideau n'avait été tiré. La pièce fut rapidement baignée par une clarté envahissante, impossible à retenir. La nature ne changeait pas ses habitudes.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Un tissu que l'on froisse. Puis un second. Un corps qui se détend, s'échappe des songes. Elle se retourne. Seulement la tête. Elle sourit. House en est quasiment sûr. Une nouvelle fois, elle s'étire. Quel magnifique rituel. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Les yeux rivés au plafond. Elle s'approche de lui. Cette odeur ne le quittera plus jamais. Ses cheveux parsèment son torse. Il ne devrait pas attendre aussi longtemps. Son menton se pose sur sa poitrine. Il ne veut pas le faire. Ses mains commencent à se promener. Elle est revenue sur sa décision, il en est désormais persuadé. Les choses peuvent être différentes. _Tu peux devenir différent !_

- J'ai rempli les termes de mon contrat, dit-il, en pointant du regard la fenêtre. A vous de remplir les vôtres.

Tout s'arrêta. Elle ne bougea plus. Il l'entendit soupirer de déception. _Non, de résignation_. Elle déserta le lit en masquant sa nudité avec le drap. Elle partait.

House ferma les yeux. Il ne lui restait plus que ça à faire.


	11. Chapter 11

Elle n'était pas belle à voir. Le peu de maquillage qui lui restait datait de trente six heures. Il s'était incrusté dans les ridules au coin de ses yeux. C'était pitoyable. A quarante ans presque sonné, elle courait encore après un amour de jeunesse comme une jeune écervelée. Elle n'avait pas choisi l'homme le plus extra de la Terre. Non ! Il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse le plus introverti en matière de sentiments. C'était bien sa veine ! _Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Tu l'as bien cherché_ _!_ _Qu'espérais-tu ?_

Il s'était joué d'elle durant toutes ces années sans l'ombre d'un regret. Elle avait participé activement à cette mascarade, sans clarifier cette situation, prenant plaisir à entretenir cette relation de séduction. Il avait fallu qu'il lui avoue cette vérité pour qu'elle se brûle les ailes.

Dans le reflet de la glace, elle tenta de remettre en place une mèche rebelle. Il n'y avait rien dans cette salle de bain qui puisse faire office de brosse à cheveu et son sac à main devait traîner Dieu sait où.

Sur la tablette du lavabo, une brosse à dents siégeait solitairement dans un verre. Un blaireau, aussi neuf que le savon à barbe posé à côté de lui, était recouvert de poussière et une bouteille d'eau de Cologne, mal revissée, laissait échapper ses effluves.

Dans ce confort aussi spartiate que rudimentaire, Cuddy n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de quitter cet univers. Elle aurait aimé prendre une douche aussi glaciale qu'avait été son réveil mais de le savoir dans la pièce à côté, lui était insupportable.

Serrant d'une main le drap autour de sa poitrine et ses vêtements contre elle de l'autre, son ventre se contracta instantanément aux bruits francs et distincts de la porte.

Aussitôt, elle chercha du regard une clé, un verrou pour l'empêcher de rentrer mais elle ne trouva aucun moyen pour se barricader. Elle avait toujours la possibilité de s'enfuir par l'autre porte. Elle se voyait déjà courir dans la neige avec en guise de paréo un drap de literie ! _Ne sois pas ridicule !_

House apparut vêtu d'une robe de chambre en laine que même sa grand-mère refuserait de porter. Il tendit son index où son soutien gorge pendouillait par une bretelle, s'agitant comme le ballant d'un pendule.

- Pour vous éviter un retour humiliant dans la chambre, dit-il en lui rendant l'étoffe.

Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à s'en saisir sans faire tomber le reste de ses vêtements.

Sans gêne, il entra dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'en alla vers le fond, en retrait. Il s'adossa contre la seconde porte, en voyeur. _Ton issue de secours vient de s'envoler !_

- Vous êtes hideuse le matin, dit-il en détaillant son visage. Tout votre mascara a séché et vous ressemblez à un épouvantail avec cette chevelure en bataille.

Cuddy se retint de le gifler. Que lui fallait-il de plus ? La gêne et l'humiliation ne lui suffisaient pas ? Ce n'était pas avec cet homme qu'elle avait couché. Il pouvait toujours se réfugier derrière toutes ses belles injures mais cette nuit, il n'avait pas pu tricher. _Le pouvait-il ?_

- Que prenez-vous le matin ? Poursuivit-il. Un café serré ? Avec de temps en temps un nuage de lait lorsque votre régime en lactose vous le permet ? Et occasionnellement un quart de sucre lorsque votre poids vous l'autorise ? Le tout accompagné d'une… non… de deux biscottes tartinées de margarine allégée, bien sûr.

Cuddy serra un peu plus le drap contre elle. C'était à peu près ce qu'elle prenait chaque matin. _Mais comment…_

- Dans un de vos placards de la cuisine, j'ai également remarqué que derrière vos innombrables boites de conserve de légumes se cachait une tablette de chocolat. Il faut toutes les enlever pour y accéder. Un vrai chemin de croix. On a le temps de se répéter trois Pater et deux Ave pour se faire pardonner. Le sevrage est si dur ? Interrogea-t-il. J'ai pu aussi constater que vous…

- Ca suffit, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Vous êtes trop fort pour moi, House. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer aux devinettes, ni de courir après le sens caché de vos paroles. En toutes circonstances, vous restez le maître du jeu. Vous avez gagné !

Elle ne comprenait rien à ses propos ni à sa réaction. Il était le même homme qu'elle voyait tous les jours dans son bureau. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Cette nuit n'avait été qu'un amusement ? Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir ressenti une telle intensité qu'elle se demandait à présent si elle ne l'avait pas rêvée.

- Tournez-vous.

- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je…

- Tournez-vous !

Il obtempéra en soufflant bruyamment.

- Vous partez sans vous doucher ? C'est important l'hygiène.

Cuddy laissa filer le drap. Le menton râpeux de House avait laissé des rougeurs un peu partout sur son corps comme de minuscules écorchures. Elle en garderait les séquelles durant quelques jours. Elle passa la main sur son cou. Le suçon semblait plus prononcé que la veille. Où avait-elle mis son écharpe ?

- Je peux me retourner ?

- Non !

Elle se rhabilla en jetant de rapide coup d'œil dans la glace. Elle ne craquerait pas. Elle n'allait pas s'effondrer en larme dans cette salle de bain qui lui paraissait de plus en plus miteuse. Elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas être comme lui, faire abstraction de tout ressenti et de reprendre chacun leur rôle comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Cette nuit aurait pu être les prémices de quelque chose. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sexe, elle s'était donnée à lui sans retenue, sans gêne. Comme si toute sa vie l'avait guidée vers cet instant, prenant le chemin le plus long et le plus sinueux, pour l'amener à une réalité absolue. Quelques hommes avaient traversé sa vie et d'autres viendront certainement plus tard. Mais elle savait déjà que son point de référence resterait House. Sa façon de s'être livré à elle l'avait profondément touchée. Elle l'avait senti vulnérable et pour la première fois si peu sûr de lui. Ses gestes malhabiles trahissaient un chambardement intérieur aussi fort que pouvait être celui d'un adolescent devant sa première fille. Elle avait littéralement fondue, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'en remettre. Elle connaissait le médecin et découvrait enfin l'homme. Elle avait aimé cette partie de lui, cette fragilité passagère.

Et puis, il s'était laissé emporter par la passion, s'ouvrant un peu plus à elle, prenant des initiatives audacieuses. Il s'escrimait à prendre son temps alors qu'elle était d'une impétueuse impatience. Elle avait faim de lui. Elle croyait qu'un tel désir n'existait que dans les romans-fleuves. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour cette chance lui serait offerte. Jusqu'à cette nuit.

Au réveil, son ultimatum s'était envolé aux quatre vents. Elle était encore sur son nuage tiré par quatre angelots aux allures de Cupidon. Le cœur gorgé d'une voluptueuse allégresse, elle était redescendue sur la terre ferme aussi vite que son ascension vers les cieux avait pu l'être. Il lui avait brutalement ouvert les yeux sur un avenir définitivement clos.

Cuddy prit une profonde inspiration.

- C'était une erreur, lâcha-t-elle.

C'était bien ce que l'on disait lorsque l'on souhaitait tirer avantage d'une situation désastreuse ? Elle continua de le fixer par le biais de la glace dans l'attente d'une réaction. Cette excuse était déplorable.

- Avez-vous déjà paniqué ?

Cuddy plissa les yeux.

- Oui, bien sûr, poursuivit-il. Vous paniquez lorsque je ne fais pas signer les papiers de consentement aux patients, à l'idée que je puisse en tuer un par mégarde, lorsque l'un d'eux vous fait un procès. Vous paniquez parfois de me voir prendre autant de Vicodine, vous paniquez lorsque vos actionnaires vous rappellent à l'ordre. Vous connaissez cet état.

- Non, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne panique pas autant !

- Si, vous paniquez. Mais vous savez le gérer pour ne pas le montrer.

- Et alors ?

- Moi, je ne sais pas le faire. Je ne sais pas gérer cet état.

Il se retourna enfin.

- Alors, je fais la seule chose que je sache faire, dit-il dans un murmure. Je repousse les gens qui s'approchent un peu trop près de moi. Et la panique s'en va.

- Cette nuit, je vous ai plus qu'approché, House.

- Et je n'ai pas cessé de paniquer à l'idée de vous perdre.

Le visage grave, les yeux lustrés par l'émotion, House offrait une part d'ombre jusque là alors inconnue. Sa gorge se noua. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Elle était déjà à moitié reconquise mais une intuition la tenaillait. Cette confession ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, tout son être criait de se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais cette souffrance si difficile à exorciser devait sortir d'elle-même sans l'aide de personne, sous peine d'être définitivement rembarrée. A contre cœur, elle le poussa encore un peu plus.

- Qu'est ce que cela aurait été si vous n'aviez pas paniqué ?

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous moquer de moi.

- Ha non ?

- Vous feriez mieux de partir.

- Pourquoi ? Je me sens à l'aise dans votre salle de bain.

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?

- Depuis ce matin, je ne cherche plus à vous comprendre, House.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Cuddy ?

- Pas autant de complications.

- A cinquante ans, vous ne me changerez plus, lança-t-il. Allez-vous en, Cuddy.  
Elle réalisa enfin ce qui le troublait autant. Elle ne l'en aima que plus. Briser cet aspect était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire.

- Si vous étiez différent, House, je crois que je ne serais pas là.

Il releva la tête. Son regard se fit perçant.

- Vous êtes consciente sur quel monde vous accostez ?

Elle était consciente de tout. Peut-être aveuglément. Mais elle était sûr d'une chose : elle ne souhaitait pas de passion sage, d'une routine sécurisante, de surprises programmées ni de demi-sourire.

- Ne me faites pas regretter, House.

Un sourire carnassier se profila sur ce visage anguleux. Il se gratta le menton en faisant mine de réfléchir. Il fit le premier pas pour se rapprocher d'elle. Une éclaircie apparut dans le bleu de ses yeux. L'orage était passé.

- Je suis capable de vous faire grimper aux rideaux… rien qu'au son de ma voix.

Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Finalement, cette salle de bain n'était pas si mal. _Après un bon coup de peinture._

*********

- Baissez-vous !

Foreman, faisant la courte échelle à Chase, commençait à trouver le temps long. Ses avants bras souffraient du poids et son pied lui laminait le bas du ventre.

- Alors ? Chuchota Wilson, presque accroupi. Vous voyez quelque chose dans le salon ?

Chase redescendit habilement en s'aidant du rebord de la fenêtre pour freiner sa chute. Il épousseta le bas de son pantalon couvert de neige. Il sourit devant l'assistance.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? S'enquit Cameron.

Prenant son temps, Chase mit la main à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il en sortit son portefeuille.

- Tenez, s'adressa-t-il à Wilson. Vous avez gagné vos cent dollars.

Celui-ci prit le billet sans vraiment réaliser.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Pas de doute possible !

- Mais… commença Wilson. Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ?

- C'est vrai, renchérit foreman. Moi, je ne paye pas tant qui tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as vu.

Chase s'éloigna du groupe et se mit tranquillement à marcher. Il fut rapidement rattrapé par ses trois compères.

- Tu as l'air d'être troublé, Chase ? S'inquiéta Cameron.

- Non, non. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir ma patronne…

Wilson posa la main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

- Elle était en danger ?

- Non.

- Il la prenait sauvagement dans le couloir ? S'amusa Foreman.

- Non !

- Elle était dans ses bras, conclut Cameron.

- Non plus ! Elle était nue, finit-il par dire. D'ailleurs, ils l'étaient tous les deux.

Pendant un instant les trois visages restèrent perplexes avant que Cameron et Foreman ne tendent eux aussi leurs billets verts à Wilson. Il regarda l'argent se déposer dans le creux de sa main.

- Ca a marché ? Dit-il en ne réalisant toujours pas.

Foreman lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Vous avez bien fait de nous réveiller cette nuit.

- Mais comment avez-vous su ? demanda Chase.

- J'ai dormi là, dit-il en montrant sa voiture. Hier au soir, je ne pouvais plus rester chez-moi. Une flopée de gens n'arrêtait pas de sonner à ma porte pour venir s'échanger mutuellement avec d'autre couple. Alors j'ai cherché asile auprès de Cuddy mais elle n'était pas chez elle. Je me suis rabattu sur House… et c'est là que j'ai vu la voiture de Cuddy.

- Vous avez monté une boite échangiste ? S'enquit Chase.

- Mais non, dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est une trop longue histoire à raconter.

- Une histoire « à la House », sourit Cameron.

- Pas seulement, rétorqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Interrogea Foreman.

Wilson regarda sa montre.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour le champagne mais que diriez-vous, en attendant, d'un super petit déjeuner dans le plus luxueux des restaurants de la ville. Et c'est moi qui régale, ajouta-t-il.

Personne ne refusa. Chacun prit place dans la voiture. Foreman assis à côté de Wilson se hasarda à poser une question.

- Ca vous fait quoi de savoir que vous ne serez plus la personne vers qui il se tournera en premier ? Mais aussi que vous ne serez plus le bouc émissaire, l'ami exclusif, le confident, le conseiller de House ?

La main sur la clé de contact, Wilson se tourna vers lui. Il eut un large et franc sourire.

- Je passe la main, docteur Foreman.

Foreman n'aurait su dire si ses yeux pétillèrent de joie ou de tristesse acceptée. Mais il paraissait confiant.

- Je passe la main, répéta-t-il avant de démarrer.

* * *

_Yaiiisse, fini !_

_Elle était un peu compliquée cette histoire et j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en chemin. Pardon pour le retard entre chaque post. Je ne me savais pas attendue… alors, j'ai flâné, pris mon temps. Merci à ceux qui ont tenu le coup. ^^_

_C'était une première de m'essayer au ship pur et dur. Un peu flippant de se lancer dans ce genre… surtout avec un perso tel que House. Je vous avouerais que j'en ai un peu bavé sur certains passages ! Mais c'est ça aussi le plaisir d'écrire, c'est de se mettre de temps en temps en danger ! Enfin… je ne crois pas que je renouvellerais quand même l'expérience de si tôt. ^^_

_Un grand merci à toi, Valhalle, pour être toujours aussi pointilleux dans tes corrections et de me prendre la tête une après midi entière pour juste UN mot. Promis, je ne l'utiliserais plus. _

H.P

_Ps : *_* Vilain spectre maléfique, va ! *_* _


End file.
